Promenons-nous à New York
by Severus Snapy
Summary: (Suite de Promenons nous dans le labyrinthe) Ginny, Hermione et Severus arrivent dans le monde d'Avengers... Que va t-il se passait cette fois-ci?
1. Introduction

À New-York, Loki fait encore des conneries. En plein milieu de la baston entre Thor et Loki, un tonnerre d'éclair apparaît les faisant séparer de plusieurs mètres , largement la place pour faire apparaître trois adolescentes. Tony arrive et dit à Thor :

- Arrêtez le combats ,il y a un problème !

- Sans blague, dit ironiquement Loki à Tony

-Ah bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Demande Thor

- Crétin, tu ne vois pas qu'ils y a trois ados qui ont interrompu notre combat en apparaissant comme par magie entre nous deux ! Répond froidement Loki, Thor constate les adolescentes

- …. Ah oui

Loki se frappe le front ,lassé de la stupidité de son « frère ».Pendant ce temps les trois jeunes filles se disputent entre elles .

- Putain ,Sev qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait ? Tu n'a pas appris ta leçon après le tournoi des trois sorciers!s'exclame la fille aux cheveux court et brun ,aux yeux bleu-verts.

- J'ai rien fait !répondit la dit Sev ,aux cheveux mi-long et brun avec des mèches blondes ,aux yeux bleu-gris .

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- BORDEL DE MERDE JE TE DIT QUE OUI !

- ok... dit Severus soumis par Hermione

- Vous avez finit ? Demande la troisième fille aux cheveux long et brun avec des mèches blondes, aux yeux marrons presque noirs.

- Comment peut-tu être aussi calme ? Demande la fille aux cheveux courts.

- C'est simple, vous êtes déjà deux à paniquer, faut bien qu'une de nous trois soit calme .

- Mais Ginny ,je suis calme ,c'est Hermy qui fait sa crise ! répond Sev .

- Je t'emmerde... commence Hermione

- Moi aussi je t'aime, coupe Severus avec un sourire angélique

- Tu nous a mis, encore une fois, dans un bordel pas possible! Alors oui je fais ma crise, d'ailleurs t'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre Sev ! répond Hermy sans en prendre compte de ce qu'à dit Severus

- Heu... bonjour mes demoiselles .interrompt Tony

Tony s'est approché avec prudence des filles, les trois filles se tournent vers lui. Ginny remarque alors Thor et la bave sort de sa bouche tant qu'elle est stupéfaite par la musculature et le bronzage de Thor. Severus, quant à elle , tombe sous le charme ténébreux de Loki .

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Hermione (la seule à ne pas mater quelqu'un (comme d'hab') )

- Je suis Antony Stark mais apellez-moi Tony et vous ?

- Je suis Hermione Danel mais appelle moi Hermy, la débile qui mate le brun, c'est Severus Prévot mais appelle la Sev et la fausse brune qui mate le blondinet (ou plutôt ses muscles ), c'est Ginny Van Goethem .

- Ok et vous êtes arrivez là comment ? Demande Loki intéressé

- C'est à cause de Sev, répond Hermione en pointant du doigt la concernée.

Loki se retourne vers la concernée, celle-ci rougit .

- Vous avez fait comment pour venir ici ? Vous êtes des sorcières ? Utilisez quelques choses le permettant ? Demande le brun

- Non, rien de tout cela... répond Sev en rougissant -

Vous avez fait quoi la dernière fois avant d'arriver ici ?

- J'ai regardé Avengers...

- C'est justement ce que je te reproche ! Tu a regardé un film avec nous ! Coupe Hermione

- Et... dit Severus demande la suite du résonnement de Hermione

- à chaque fois qu'on regarde un film avec toi, ça finit dans la merde ! S'écrit Hermione

- Hermione, calme-toi ! Dit Ginny qui a (enfin) coupé contact avec Thor

- Me calmer, non mais sérieux, ça va pas dans votre tête, on est dans la MERDE, vous enregistrez dans vos petits cerveaux de cornichon qu'on se retrouve dans le monde des Avengers, qui est un monde où le chaos règne! la seule chose bien et que les Avengers se trouvent à New York et New York égal supers vêtements! s'écris Hermione avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles .

- Oh non, après le sphinx, les vêtements! se sera quoi après ? Gémit Severus en se frottant sa tempe

- Les filles réveillez-vous, on n'a pas d'argents donc pas d'argents, pas de vêtements mais pas de logement non plus donc on va devoir dormir dehors! rappelle Ginny

- QUOI? s'écrient les deux autres jeunes ados

- Pour le logement, vous pouvez venir dormir à la Tour, après tout je ne peux pas laisser des mineurs dehors et encore moins de jeunes filles! déclare Tony

Sans que personne ne le sache, tous trop occuper à discuter, Loki s'est approché de Severus avec un sourire enjôleur et la kidnappe, pensant que la jeune fille a des pouvoirs qu'il aimerait bien découvrir et utiliser pour son profit , ce n'est que quand Hermione se retourne pour demander l'avis de Severus qu'elle se rend compte que son amie n'est plus là .

- Où est Sev ? Demande Hermione

- Je ne sais pas, elle était là il y a quelques minutes! déclare Ginny étonné

- Il n'y a pas que votre amie qui a disparu, mon frère aussi n'est plus là! s'écrit Thor mécontent

- Nous devons retrouver Loki et Severus mais avant nous ne pouvons pas laisser Hermione et Ginny seules ici, c'est trop dangereux ,nous devons les ramener à la Tour ,je prends Hermione et tu prend Ginny . Décide Tony

Avant que Thor ne peux protester, Tony s'en va avec Hermione dans les bras, Ginny est soudain toute timide de se trouver seule avec Thor qu'elle n'avait pas lâché du regard depuis quelle l'a vue, Thor se tourne vers Ginny et s'approche d'elle .

- Mets tes mains autour de mon cou et accroche toi bien à moi, déclare tout simplement Thor

Ginny, plus rouge que jamais, met donc ses bras autour du cou de Thor et s'accroche de toute ses forces quand elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.


	2. Chapter 1

POV Severus et Loki

Loki porte Severus dans ses bras car la téléportation a été un choc pour elle. Il fait convoquer un lit et la pose dedans puis il s'assoit à côté d'elle et regarde plus attentivement ses traits. Severus est jeune, dans les 15 -16 ans, elle est de taille moyenne et porte un jean et un t-shirt noir, elle a la peau bronzé dût au soleil de l'été, elle ne ressemble pas à une Américaine mais plutôt à une Européenne, les cheveux mi-long châtain clair avec des mèches blondes bouclé et en bordel dût à son voyage, il remarque qu'elle a de beau traits du visage et pas beaucoup d'acnés pour son âge.

Quand il regarde plus haut, il remarque que Severus le regarde aussi, ils se regardent dans les yeux, sans un mots ne sachant pas quoi dire, un silence gênant s'installe jusqu'à se que Severus finit par avoir un fou rire, surpris, Loki la regarde bouche-bée, finalement après plusieurs secondes, Severus finit par se calmer et se met à parler.

- Tu as une tête de constipé ,tu sais? dit Severus avant de se retapé une barre .

- Euh... merci, déclare Loki avec un léger sourire dans la voix .

- De rien , c'est sincère .

- Bien dormis ?demande Loki

- Oui, merci, on est où ?

- Quelque part à Asgard

- Sans blague ,répond avec ironie Severus

- Non, pourquoi ?

Ils entendent alors une porte s'ouvrir et un coup de bâton qui claque sur le sol doré.

- Oh non, pas lui, déclare Loki désespérée

- Je suis moi aussi heureux de te revoir ,mon fils, dit un viel homme dont il manque un œil

- Je ne suis pas ton fils !

- Je t'ai élevé comme mon fils et en tant que tel ,même si tu n'est pas de mon sang, tu reste mon fils, déclare alors « le père » de Loki

- Qui êtes vous ? Demande Severus .

- Je suis Odin, roi d'Asgard et père de toutes choses, père de Thor et Loki...

- Adoptif, coupe Loki, je suis ton fils adoptif et je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer dans ma chambre.

- On est dans ta chambre?! demande stupidement Severus

- ….

- ….

- D'accord, je prend ça pour un oui

- On en étaient où ? Demande Odin

- Au moment où tu rentre dans ma chambre sans ma permission ,Odin ,dit froidement Loki

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Je pense que je vais vous laissez, finit par déclaré le roi .

Le roi sort de le chambre de son fils adoptif sans se retourner, Loki souffle de soulagement et semble se détendre face à la sorti de son père, après quelques secondes de silence, Severus finalement, prend la parole .

- C'est quoi le problème entre toi et Odin ?

- C'est personnel, finit par déclarer Loki après quelques seconde de réfléxion

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Oui

- Ok ….bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Rien… tu ferai mieux de dormir, demain on parlera de ce que j'attend de toi mais pour l'instant je suis épuisé et il est une heure du matin, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Loki se dirige vers son lit et s'allonge, Severus depuis le lit où elle est installé, le regarde de son poste, elle n'est pas du tout fatiguée et a pleins de questions qu'elle aimerai poser à Loki mais elle sais qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse avant le lendemain donc elle se rallonge, elle aussi, et regarde Loki dormir, après plusieurs heures, à penser à ses amies et à Loki, au moment où elle aller s'endormir, elle murmure :

- Bonne nuit Loki...


	3. Chapter 2

POV Ginny et Thor

- Ginny, pouvez-vous cesser de baver s'il vous plait, demande un Thor agacé d'avoir le torse trempé de bave, et voulez-vous me lâcher, s'il vous plait ?

- …..

- Je prend ça pour...

- …..

- non ?

- Exactement

- Thor lâche involontairement Ginny pour se servir un verre de Whisky dans le bar de Tony. Cette dernière tombe sur ses fesses. Natasha remarque l'adolescente et s'approche pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci, remercie Ginny

- De rien, je suis Natasha et tu est une amie de Thor ?

- Euh... pas vraiment, dit-elle en rougissant

Thor intervient avec son verre de Whisky dans les mains et explique la situation à Natasha. Cette dernière après avoir entendu l'histoire, s'en va s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement. Thor se rend compte de l'heure du dinner est proche.

- Tu veux dîner quoi ? Demande Thor à Ginny

- euh... des pâtes et un steak, s'il vous plait

- Ok, je reviens dans cinq dix minutes, installe toi...

- Non, non attendez, je veux rester avec vous

- Bon, ben... d'accord

Thor et Ginny entrent dans la grande cuisine de Tony. Ginny prend une chaise et Thor cherche une casserole et une poêle.

- Vous connaissez une recette pour faire une omelette au chocolat ? Demande Ginny curieuse

- Non, mais ça à l'air très appétissant, si tu veux, on peux essayer de le faire ( **la recette à suivre est très déconseillé de la faire!)**!

- Oui, et on la goutera après

Thor pose la caserolle et part en recherche d'œuf et de chocolat. Dès les ingrédients trouvés, les deux novices en cuisines mettent des œufs ( qu'ils sont trouvés que 3 œufs) et attendent quelques minutes et mettent tout le chocolat qui ont trouvé ( cela fait 5 chocolats blancs, 2 chocolats au lait et 1 chocolat noir 70 %). à leur surprise, le mélange semble s'accorder. Quand tout d'un coup, des bulles de gaz remontent dès que Thor a augmenté le gaz et il n'a eu le temps de la rabaissé que le mélange explose et la poêle commence à fondre sous la chaleur et faire un trou. Le résultat est : une poêle neuve de Tony en moins, une plaque de cuisson irrécupérable par la tâche du mélange et l'effroyable bazar dans la cuisine.

- Je crois qu'il a eu un peu trop de chocolat dans la préparation, déclare Ginny en voyant le chantier dans la cuisine

- Je crois moi aussi, affirme Thor avec un sourire gêné

- J'aurai dût écouter les filles en disant que cela pourrais être dangereux de faire cette recette...

Ginny met ses mains devant ses yeux et se met à trembler.

- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça regarde on est toujours en vie, tente de rassurer Thor

Les épaules de Ginny tremblent toujours. Thor se place devant elle. Il entendis un rire sortir de la bouche de l'adolescente. Il se mit à rire aussi.

- Ça te dirais si on commande une pizza ? Demande Thor après d'avoir finit son fou rire

- Oui et on explique quoi à Mr Stark ?

- Par rapport ?

- De sa cuisine

- Je dirai que Loki est venu faire la cuisine pour l'empoissonner, dit Thor avec un grand sourire

- C'est pas bête !...Thor ,on va revoir Sev hein ?

- Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour ton amie !

- Hermione aussi s'inquiète tout autant que moi mais elle ne le dira jamais à Sev ….

- On la retrouvera ,petite mortelle , et à près tout Loki est mon frère et tu es mon amie ….

- C'est vrai? demande Ginny ,un sourire énorme sur le visage

- Oui ,rougie Thor ,Bon on ferai mieux de commander la pizza ,je meurs de faim

- Moi aussi ,rit Ginny


	4. Chapter 3

POV Hermione et Tony

- Je veux venir avec vous pour retrouver mon stupide père du nom de Sev! cris Hermione

- Hors de question, tu n'a pas les moyens de te défendre par toi-même et pis tu es aussi mince que Loki voir plus et tu veux aller à sa recherche, non mais tu es malade? déclare Tony ,inquiet pour la jeune fille

- Oui, je suis malade ….malade d'inquiétude! mon amie s'est fait enlever, elle est je ne sais où! c'est pire que la fois ou on se trouvait dans le labyrinthe et croyez-le ou non mais on a eu peur ce jour là! déclare Hermione

- Raison de plus de ne pas t'inquiéter d'avantage en t'emmenant avec nous. Essaye d'argumenter Steve Roger .

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ,VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA POIRE? C'EST EN RESTANT ICI A NE RIEN FAIRE QUE JE VAIS LE PLUS M'INQUIÉTER !

- ….elle a de la voix, remarque Steve qui a presque peur de l'adolescente maintenant .

- Je ne peux pas te laisser venir avec nous ,tu es sous ma protection et je m'en voudrai si il t'arriver quelque chose, déclare calmement Tony, de plus vous avez quel âge vous trois ? 13-14 ans ….

- ON A 16 ANS !

- Ah, on ne dirai pas, bref, tu crois vraiment que Severus voudrais que tu te blesse en essayant de la sauver ?

- ….

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, elle ne voudrais pas, surtout si votre relation et comme père /fille, et puis tu dois veiller sur Ginny autant que Ginny doit veiller sur toi, nous ont s'occupe de ramener Severus ici en sécurité. Finit Tony

- Tu promet de la ramenée ici ?

- Ça prendra le temps que ça faudra mais je te promet de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour ramenée ton amie à la Tour, si toi, tu me promet de rester ici, en sécurité .

Hermione hésite ,elle veux vraiment partir à la recherche de son père/amie ,elle est très inquiète, et ne sais pas si elle peux tenir la promesse que Tony lui demande, elle est tellement fatiguée, elle veut juste retourner chez elle en sécurité dans son lit avec sa famille (amies et sa famille biologique), derrière la façade surexcité de Hermione, elle n'étais qu'une enfant qui veux sa famille pour jouer, après tout, Severus, Ginny et elle sont comme des sœurs, elles sont nées à deux jours d'écart chacune, Sev est la plus vielle, Ginny la plus jeune, et Hermione au milieu, mais chacune ont leurs rôles, Sev est l'écrivaine, celle qui corrige tout le temps ses autres sœurs mais pour leurs bien, Ginny est la plus sage et si on peux dire « la plus vielle » du groupe car elle est plus mûre que Hermione et Severus; et Hermione est celle qui fait rire et rassure, la confidente ,la conseillère et la plus enfantine avec Severus. Hermione est aussi protectrice à sa façon et c'est pourquoi elle veux partir à la recherche de Severus mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Très bien ,je promet de rester ici avec Ginny mais vous promettez de tout faire pour retrouver Sev! finit par demander Hermione .

- Je promet, promet Tony

- Vous aussi prommetez! demande Hermione en pointant le Capitaine America

- Je promet

- Bien tu as l'air d'être fatigué Hermione ,tu devrais aller manger puis aller dormir! déclare Tony

-Je n'est pas faim mais je suis en effet fatiguée

- Tu es sur que tu n'a pas faim ? Ce n'est pas bon de rater un repas, demande Steve

- Je vais bien et de tout façon j'ai l'habitude de ne pas manger le soir, rougit Hermione

- Tu devrai vraiment manger, dit Tony

- J'ai pas faim, répond Hermione commençant à s'énerver

- Va manger gamine, rétorque Tony

- Je n'est pas faim !

- Va manger !

- Euh ..Tony, essaye Steve

- J'AI DIT QUE J'AI PAS FAIM! MERDE ALORS ,T'ES SOURD OU QUOI? éclate Hermione

- ET MOI J'AI DIT QUE TU DOIS ALLER MANGER OU JE TE DONNERAI A MANGER MOI-MÊME SI IL LE FAUT ! Hurle aussi Tony

- NAH

- SI

- NAH

- SI

- NAH

- SI

- NAH

- NAH

- SI

- Ah tu as dit si, alors tu va manger, sourit triomphalement Tony

- Vous m'avez piégé! déclare stupéfait Hermione

- Tout les moyens sont bons gamine et je suis le meilleur à ce jeu, sourit Tony avec fierté

- Très bien, je vais manger mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerai !

- C'est ça petite sœur! J'ai hâte de voir ça! rit Tony

- AHHHHHHH

Hermione entre donc de la cuisine, rouge de colère et de honte ,quand Steve est sûr que Hermione est sortie ,il se tourne vers Tony

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'elle mange? d'habitude tu t'en fou !

- Parce que comme je l'ai dit ,elles sont sous ma protection et je ne laisserai rien leurs arriver et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur, sourit tristement Tony

- Je vois, tu vois Hermione comme ta sœur

- Dès que j'ai vu Hermione, je l'ai vu comme ma sœur que je dois protéger, après tout, je protège la ville depuis des années contre des méchants ,de parfait inconnu que je protège ,là je vais protéger des gamines qui se voit comme des sœurs entre elles et moi je les vois comme mes petites sœurs dont la plus jeune, la plus terrible et celle qui vient de nous quitter! sourit Tony fier de sa logique complètement illogique.

- Euh ….Tony ,déclare la dit terrible .

- Oui, que fait-tu là? demande Tony

- Ta cuisine est un vrai chantier, déclare sans ombrage Hermione

- Quoi ?

- Ba oui tu as qu'à regarder, tu es vraiment un vrais porc! dit dégoutté Hermione

Steve ,Tony et Hermione se dirige vers la cuisine et en effet ,c'est un vrais chantier

- QUI A FAIT ÇA A MA CUISINE ?

- J'en sais rien moi!dit Hermione

- JARVIS !

- Oui monsieur

- QUI A FAIT CE CHANTIER ? C'EST LA CINQUIÈME CUISINE QUE JE RACHÈTE CE MOIS-CI !

- C'est monsieur Thor Odinson et mademoiselle Ginny Van Goethem ,monsieur

- TTTTHHHHOOOORRRRR !


	5. Chapitre 4

POV Severus et Loki

Le lendemain, Loki et Severus sont réveillés par des bruits venant de la porte. Severus prend son téléphone, aveuglée par la lumière de l'appareil et voit : 12 h 46. Un « mmmm » léger se fait entendre depuis le lit du prince. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et une guerrière entre. Severus ferme les yeux à cause de la lumière. La guerrière ouvre d'un coup sec les rideaux, et Loki gémit encore et tourne le dos à la lumière. Elle trouve un oreiller au sol et vise la tête de ce dernier.

- Sif... laisse moi dormir encore 5 minutes, gémit Loki

- Non, il est déjà midi et demi ! Et qui est cette fille ? Demande Sif en montrant Severus

- Ah, elle, c'est Severus … commence Loki mais ne se rappelle pas de son nom

- Prévot, finit la concernée

- Merci

- Mais cela me dit rien ce qu'elle fait là ? S'impatiente Sif

- Elle n'est pas dans tes affaires Sif, réplique Loki réveillé du mauvais poil avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Bon, le roi t'attends pour le déjeuner Loki, conclut-elle

Dès qu'elle est partie. Loki prend son courage à deux mains, se lève, appelle des serviteurs pour donner des vêtements plus du coutume Asgardienne à Severus. Il lui laisse la salle de bain, pour se préparer. Dès que Severus sort de la salle de bain, Loki est déjà habillé et coiffé pour le déjeuner avec son « père ».

- Tu va déjeuner avec le roi, la reine et moi, annonce Loki

- Euh...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela est recommandé, après de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, avoue en rougissant Severus

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si ma mère est présente, Odin ne pourra pas faire de commentaires désagréables, rassure Loki

Loki et Severus se rendent dans la salle à manger royale. Odin se trouve au bout de la table et à sa gauche se trouve sa femme. Loki se met à sa droite de son père adoptif et Severus à côté de lui. Les serviteurs ramènent le déjeuner : de la viande complètement inconnu de Severus ( elle n'est pas trop viande en même temps) et un assortiment de légume. Le début du repas se passe dans le silence.

- Mon mari, nous a informé de votre présence, comment trouvez-vous Asgard ? Demande la reine

- Elle n'a pas encore visité, mère, répond Loki à la place de Severus

- Ah, alors je pense que vous allez passez votre après-midi à visiter le palais et les jardins, demande la mère à son fils

- Oui, mère, c'est cela

- Mais qu'avez vous fait ce matin ? Demande le roi intrigué

- On a tous les deux dormis, Odin, répond Loki avec un sourire arrogant

Le repas se finit dans le silence. Loki fait visiter la grande bibliothèque du palais, les jardins. Loki et Severus s'assoient sur le banc en or.

- Je vais à présent t'expliquer à ce que je t'attends de toi, d'après tes amies, si vous vous retrouvez dans « ce monde », c'est grâce à toi donc j'ai l'intention d'utiliser ton pouvoir à mon profit , commence Loki

- Désolé de t'interrompre mais je n'est pas de pouvoir et si j'en aie alors je suis pas au courant !

- Pourtant c'est grâce à toi que toi et tes amies êtes ici ?

- J'en sais rien mais ça ne peut pas venir que de moi, je veux dire la première fois c'est arrivé pendant que je lisais Harry Potter mais mes amies étaient à côté de moi, même endormies et hier, c'est nous trois qui regardions Avengers, ça n'arrrive que quand on est toutes les trois ensemble, et on est souvent ensemble! explique Severus

- Alors si je veux utiliser tes pouvoir, j'aurai besoin de tes deux autres copines ? Réfléchi Loki

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, j'en sais rien, on ne sait pas comment cela fonctionne ,ni pourquoi ça arrive... Oh j'ai un mal de crâne! gémit Severus

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Loki

- J'en sais rien ….je... ,interrompt brusquement Severus et s'évanouit

Loki surpris arrive à rattraper Severus avant qu'elle ne touche terre, il la prend dans ses bras et la reconduit dans leur chambre, dans le lit de Severus pour être plus précis, une fois Severus déposée dans son lit, Loki appelle les gardes, quand ceux-ci arrive, il ordonne que quelqu'un aille chercher un docteur au plus vite pour Severus, les gardes se hâtent donc d'aller chercher un docteur. Pendant ce temps, Loki retourne au près de Severus, et, sans s'en rendre compte, tient la main de Severus, le guériseur finit par arriver et examine Severus, à la fin de son examen, il déclare que rien ne cloche avec Severus et déclare aussi qu'il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle se réveillera d'elle même. Loki attend donc anxieusement à côté de Severus .


	6. Chapter 5

POV Ginny et Hermione

- Je sens que je vais passer une mauvaise journée! déclare brusquement Hermione

Elle était assise sur le lit d'une chambre de la Tour, Ginny était à côté d'elle a parler de Thor quand Hermione l'a brusquement interrompu, elles ont dormis toutes les deux dans la même chambre que Tony avait eu la gentillesse de leur prêter pour leur séjour à la Tour, Ginny s'est réveillé de bonne humeur mais ce n'est pas le cas de Hermione qui c'est réveillé avec le ventre noué et un mauvais pré-sentiment quant à la journée qui s'annonce .

- Mais non, arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, on dirai Sev! déclare Ginny

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ressens ça et je suis pessimiste! répond Hermione grochon

- Au mieux de broyer du noir, on ferai mieux d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, j'ai faim !

- Je pense pas que je ne pourrai manger quoi que se soit.

- Ah non! Tu mange! Il est hors de question que tu prend pas de petit déjeuner sinon tu va devenir anorexique et on te mettra dans un hôpital et tu mangera rien parce que la nourriture à l'hôpital est toujours dégueux! Et je pourrais pas venir te rendre visite car dès que je rentre dans un hôpital, je m'évanouie! commence à pleurer Ginny

- Ok ,ok j'ai compris, je vais essayer de manger quelques choses mais je te promets rien! finit par céder Hermione

Les deux sœurs de cœurs se dirigent vers la cuisines, à la cuisine se trouvent tous les Avengers. Tony les accueille avec un sourire joyeux, et Thor essaye aussi de sourire mais le gros bleu sur sa joue dût à hier fait plus penser que le sourire est une grimace.

- Bon matin les filles, alors ça va ? Vous avez faim j'espère ? Demande Natasha

Sur la table des Avengers se trouve un déjeuner énorme .

- Oh oui je meurs de faim! déclare avec un sourire énorme Ginny

Ginny s'installe près de Thor en lui souriant gentiment alors que Hermione s'installe à côté de Hulk. Tout les Avengers sont inquiets à la réaction de Hulk .

- Bonjour, déclare Hermione avant de se servir des céréales.

Hulk, surpris, se tourne vers Hermione avec les yeux ronds, les humains sans pouvoirs ne s'assoient pas habituellement près de lui, ils ont tous trop peur pour ça !

- Que fait petite humaine à côté Hulk ?

- Bah je mange ,ça se voit pas? demande Hermione

- Petite humaine pas peur Hulk ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Humain peur d'Hulk, explique Hulk

- Ce sont des crétins, je ne suis pas une crétine et je fait ce que je veux, de plus, moi, je te trouve sympa et cool mais si tu veux que je m'assoie ailleurs alors dit le .répond Hermione comme si c'était une évidence .

- Hulk aime petite humaine! rit Hulk

Hermione juste sourit, finit par se détendre et regagner son appétit, la table se vide de plus en plus, Ginny parle avec Thor, Hermione discute avec Hulk et Tony et les autres se parlent entre eux. Finalement, Hermione et Hulk tendent leurs main vers le dernier petit pain au chocolat, un silence suit, tous savent qu'ils ne faut jamais discuter avec la nourriture avec Hulk.

- Petite humaine lâcher petit pain, dit Hulk avec un visage sérieux

- Non, j'aime trop les petits pains et t'a pris les quatorze derniers petits pains, moi je viens juste d'arriver et j'en ai manger aucun et j'ai pris à peine quelques céréales! répond simplement Hermione

- Euh... Hermione tu devrais laisser le petit pain à Hulk , dit Tony inquiet pour Hermione

- Non, je veux ce petit pain

- Non Hulk aura le petit pain, dit Hulk

- Non, c'est moi qui l'aura, dit Hermione

- Non Hulk l'aura

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si, commence à s'énerver Hulk

- Non

- SI

- NON

- SI

- NON, JE VEUX LE PETIT PAIN ET JE L'AURAI

- HULK A ENCORE FAIM! HULK VEUT PETIT PAIN !

Avant que quiconque puisse agir, Hermione prend le verre de jus d'orange sur la table et le balance à Hulk. Un grand silence suivit, tous sont choqués, pas une mouche ose volé finalement Hulk rit.

- Premier fois qu'humain fait ça Hulk, moi aime vraiment petite humaine! continue à rire Hulk

Finalement tout le monde à la table se détendent et rient aussi finalement. On coupe le petit pain en deux à la suggestion de Hermione.

- Comment s'appelle petite humaine? demande Hulk

- Je m'appelle Hermione mais tu peux m'appeller Hermy, sourit Hermione

- Moi aimer Hermy, Hermy amie de Hulk

- Avec joie, rit Hermione

Tout le monde se sépare et part à leur différente activité . Ginny et Hermione passent leur matinée avec Hulk, Tony et Thor. Ginny réalise que ni Sev, ni Hermione et ni elle n'avaient de vêtements de rechanges et qu'elles ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment avec les même vêtements, Tony leurs propose donc qu'elles passent l'après-midi avec Pepper pour faire des achats avec l'argents du SHIELD, Hermione et Ginny refusent catégoriquement de prendre l'argent pour s'acheter quelques vêtements mais Tony insiste, finalement voyant qu'il ne réussit pas à convaincre les filles de prendre l'argents du SHIELD , il leurs propose un marché, Hermione et Ginny feront la cuisine et nettoieront la tour pour le montant de leurs futurs achats, les deux filles acceptent. À 13h, les Avengers partent à la recherche de Severus et de Loki pendant que Pepper conduit les filles à une boutique de vêtement. Tout se passe bien et Hermione et Ginny ont déjà choisit plusieurs vêtements quand les deux filles s'arrêtent brusquement de marcher, leurs mains sur leurs têtes.

- Je me sens pas bien, commence Ginny

- J'ai un de ces maux de tête, gémit Hermione

Les deux amies s'écroulent d'un coup au sol, heureusement le sol est en moquette, Pepper panique, appelle Tony, celui-ci averti Thor et Hulk, Hulk était déjà près à partir mais Tony et Thor l'arrête et lui explique que ça ferait plus d'ennuie et que Tony et Steve qui vont aller chercher les filles .Sur cette décision sage ,les deux beaux-gosses partent donc au magasin où se trouvent les filles et les ramènes à la Tour pendant que Pepper calme les vendeuses, inquiètent pour les deux jeunes filles, une fois de retour à la Tour, Tony demande à ce que Bruce reprenne son apparence pour qu'il puise s'occuper des filles ,Thor est à côté de Ginny en lui tenant la main ,Tony est assis sur une chaise entre les deux jeunes filles mais regarde Hermione et Steve est partie voir Hulk pour lui expliquer que pour aider Hermione, il faut que Bruce revienne, à contre-cœur Hulk se transforme en Bruce qui se fait emmener par Steve auprès des filles, Bruce comprenant la situation examine les adolescentes mais ne trouve rien d'anormale avec elles.

- Il n'y a rien que je puise faire, commence par expliquer Bruce, elles sont toute les deux inconscientes et elles se réveillerons par elles-mêmes mais pour l'instant on doit juste attendre.

Le cœur dans l'âme ,Thor et Tony attendent donc le réveille des filles pendant que Steve et Bruce partent expliquer aux autres par message, ils sont tous partent à la recherche de Severus et Loki .

- Réveillez-vous les filles ,s'il vous plaît !


	7. Chapter 6

POV Severus,Ginny et Hermione

Ginny se réveille dans une immense bibliothèque, catégorie Mangas Yaoi (comme par hasard ) . Elle se lève et essaie de se souvenir comment elle est arrivée ici. Mais tous ce qu'elle se souvient c'est qu'elle était avec sa meilleure amie à acheter des vêtements. Elle se met donc à la recherche de Hermione, pensant qu'elle sait comment elles sont arrivés là. Pendant sa recherche, elle heurte quelqu'un qui est en fait Severus.

- Severus ! tu m'a manqué mon prof préféré ! s'écrit Ginny en sautant sur Sev

- Ginny tu m'étrangle...

- Oops désoler, tu a vu Hermione ?

- Hermione est là aussi ?

- Ben oui

- Elle doit être avec un ordi ou un truc de ce genre...

- Oui partons à sa recherche

Pendant que Severus et Ginny marchent, elles discutent sur la manière dont elles sont arrivées ici, Severus émet l'hypothèse qu'elles sont dans un rêve de projection astral, elles s'arrêtent dès qu'elles entendent une exclamation digne de Hermione venant du bout du couloir. Quand elles la trouvent, Hermione est entourée de roman plus gros que les uns et les autres.

- Hermione ! S'écrient outrés Severus et Ginny

- Quoi ? Demande Hermione étonné de voir ses amies

- On t'a cherché partout ! Réplique Ginny

- Je t'ai attendu et j'ai vu tous ses livres qui sont l'air assez intéressants... commence Hermione jusqu'à qu'elle voit Severus à côté de Ginny, elle se lève, pose le livre, se dirige vers Severus, tient ça t'apprendra a me faire aussi peur, en disant ses mots, Hermione gifle Severus, tu es où en ce moment ? Ça va ? Demande avec inquiétude Hermione

- Je suis à Asgard avec Loki et j'allais bien jusqu'à que tu me met une de ces gifles ! Répond Severus en se frottant sa joue maltraité par Hermione

Ginny regarde dans les yeux de Severus.

- Toi, tu es amoureuse de Loki, dit Ginny

- Comment...

- Je ne sais pas, je t'est entendu le dire

- Mais je n'est rien dit

- Ah bon, pourtant je suis sûre que je t'ai entendu que tu avais hâte de revoir Loki

- Et ne nie pas tes sentiments, je sens que tu es amoureuse, complète Hermione

- Comment vous savez pour mes sentiments envers Loki ? Demande la concernée

-Je ne sais pas je reçois des sentiments amoureux de toi et de l'attirance de Ginny

- Moi, j'ai déjà expliquer que je t'es entendu le dire alors que tu as la bouche fermer .dit en rougissant Ginny

- C'est bizarre ,dit Severus en se tournant vers Ginny, elle aussi rougissante .

Ginny se tourne elle aussi vers Severus , leurs doigts se touchent, d'un coup Severus a soudain une vision de Ginny et Thor s'embrassant amoureusement sous des cerisiers, quand elle sortie de sa vision, elle se tourne vers Ginny, les yeux exorbités.

- Tu as embrassé le blond ! S'écrit Severus

- QUOI ? Mais non ! répond surpris Ginny

- Je t'ai vu l'embrassé !

- Mais je te jure, je n'est malheureusement pas embrassé Thor !

- Malheureusement ? Relève Hermione avec un sourire de sadique sur ses lèvres

- J'avoue que je suis attirée par Thor autant physiquement que mentalement!... Hermione !

- Bah quoi ? Dit cette dernière avec un sourire angélique

- Je t'ai entendu !

- J'ai rien dit, j'ai juste pensé que au mieux d'un couple y aller en avoir deux...

- HERMIONE! rougit Severus et Ginny

- Bah quoi c'est vrai

- T'es peut-être pas attiré par Tony toi ? dit Ginny

- Tony! lol, il est mon ami au plus il est comme mon frère mais pas plus !

- Elle dit vrai! Dit déçu Ginny

- Attendez! ça veut dire qu'on a des pouvoirs! S'écrit Severus

- Mais oui, tu as raison ! Dit Ginny

- Sev peut voir dans le futur, Ginny peut lire dans les pensées et moi je peux lire dans vos sentiments .récapitule Hermione

- C'est trop cool! dit Severus

- Doit-on le dire au autres ? Demande Ginny

- Pour l'instant non mais si ça s'aggrave alors on leur en parlera. Dit Hermione qui veux garder leur secret pour elles toutes seules .

- Bien, dit Sev

Les filles remarquent alors que la bibliothèque commence à disparaître et comprennent qu'elles vont bientôt se réveiller .

- Non, on vient juste de se retrouver! s'écrit Ginny

- On se revera bientôt j'en doute pas une seconde. Dit Severus un peu triste de quitter ses amies

- C'est promit? Tu sera bien? hein ? Questionne Hermione

- T'inquiète, c'est à ton père que tu parle, je serai bien promis ! Et on se reverra

- Tu va nous manquer Sev vivement qu'on se revoit, s'écrit Ginny les larmes aux yeux

- Oui moi aussi! sourit doucement Severus

- Au revoir Sev et au revoir beaux bouquins que j'aimerai emmener avec moi!dit émut Hermione

- HERMIONE !

Les trois filles se réveillent dans un lit plus ou moins éloigné les unes des autre et ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de penser à l'une et à l'autre.


	8. Chapter 7

POST Severus et Loki

Dans la chambre, le jour commence à céder sa place à la nuit, Loki tiens toujours la main de Severus en attendant son réveil. Il sait qu'Odin est derrière la porte avec sa mère.

- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je vois Loki s'inquiétant pour quelqu'un et encore plus sur une Midgardienne, chuchote Odin à sa femme

- Oui, je sens qu'ils sont très proche ses deux, ajoute Frigga avec un sourire

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « très proche » ?

- à ton avis ? Répond la reine toujours avec son sourire bien-veillant

Loki cesse d'écouter ce que ses parents racontent dès qu'il sent la main de Severus serrer la sienne. Loki sourit à pleine dents et se contre-fiche de se pense ses parents. Les yeux de Severus sont toujours à points fermés mais c'est juste une question de temps. Le prince appel un servant et lui demande de lui apporter de l'eau et de la nourriture. Dès que le serviteur part. Il constate que ses parents sont partis, tant mieux. Il garde sa main dans celle de Severus et attends. La main a cessé de serrer à l'inquiétude de Loki. Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrent doucement. La première chose qu'elle voit est Loki inquiet lui tenant sa main un peu trop fort à son goût.

- Tu peux serrer moins fort s'il te plait ? Murmure Severus

- Ah oui, excuse moi

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu avais dit que tu avais mal à la tête et tu t'es évanoui, répond doucement Loki

- Cela explique pourquoi j'été avec Ginny et Hermione

- De quoi ? Demande Loki pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- C'est compliquer

- Tu es sûre de ne pas en parler ? Demande avec inquiétude Loki

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu peu être un mal de transport ou un truc de ce genre...

- Bon, si tu veux, j'ai demandé à un servant de rapporter de l'eau et à manger, on pourra dîner tranquillement ici.

Dès que Loki a prononcé cette phrase, le servant apporte une carafe d'eau et un grand plateau d'aliment et s'en va dès la permission du prince. Severus et Loki mangent dans le calme. Loki fait en sorte qu'elle mange car elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir manger.

- Tu n'a pas l'habitude de manger le soir ? Demande d'un coup Loki

- Si mais puisque j'ai mangé ce midi donc mon appétit n'est plus comme le devrait être.

- Tu n'a pas pris ton petit déjeuner puisqu'on s'est levé à midi et demi et tu n'arrive pas avoir faim en sachant que tu n'a « mangé » que ce midi

- Je ne suis pas genre à manger le matin non plus, déclare tout simplement Severus

- Ça explique des choses...

- Comme quoi ?

- Rien, annonce Loki avec un sourire triste

Severus mange juste un sandwich au jambon et boit deux verres d'eau, elle pousse son assiette mais Loki n'est pas de cette avis, il lui met une fourchette avec un autre morceau de jambon accompagné de fromage devant son nez avec un sourire enfantin.

- Désoler Loki mais...

Loki profite de cette occasion pour lui mettre la fourchette dans la bouche de l'adolescente. Il se met à rire de la tête choquée de Severus mais ne voit pas la fourchette de viande arrivée dans sa bouche. Ils se regardent avec malice avec leurs fourchettes armées de pâtates.

- Oh, Severus, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir éveillé, annonce Frigga

- … Bonsoir votre majestée, je vous en remercie, remercie Severus (elle regrette à ce moment d'avoir « perdu » dans sa chambre son livre sur « comment se comporter dans une famille noble ou royale »)

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Frigga ma chère, je vais vous laisser, le repas a déjà commencer, je suis en retard, je vous laisse !

Frigga rejoint son mari au diner.

- Alors ? Commence Odin

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont minion ensemble, répond Frigga

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, la nourriture a été abandonné sur la table. Severus cherche dans son sac ( dans un sac d'une fille, on peut trouver plein de chose) son carnet de dessin et sa petite trousse avec ses crayons dedans sous le regard étonné de la quantité de chose qui sortait du sac de Severus. Il prend une petite bouteille inscrit dessus « désinfectant ».

- C'est pour en faire quoi ? Demande Loki inquiet en montrant la bouteille à Severus

- C'est où cas où ! Répond Severus en se rapellant en souriant de Potter avec son air dégoutté dès qu'il a touché Queudver

- Bien, mais cela doit te rapeller certaine chose à la vue de ton visage

-Oui, le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, où Hermione, Ginny et moi étions dans le labyrinthe , et toute les éléments de la soirée sont restés gravés en moi, on dit souvent que j'ai une bonne mémoire pour tout surtout pour les choses les plus extraordinaires. Bacle Severus

- Cela est arrivé grâce à votre pouvoir ou non ?

- Grâce à notre pouvoir, j'espère que les filles vont biens d'où qu'elles sont

- Oh, oui j'en suis sûr et certain qu'elles vont bien, avec les Avengers, aucun danger ne pourra les traversés.

Loki regarde Severus dans ses yeux gris, à dire il y a moins de 24 h ses yeux étaient bleu-gris. Il s'approche d'elle, prend sa main. Ils se regardent quelques instants qui pour eux semble une éternité. Ils entendent des pas qui s'approchent de la chambre, Loki ne bouge pas d'un cheveu et regarde toujours avec passion Severus. Depuis qu'elle avait apparu devant lui, hier après midi, au toit de la tour Stark, il sent comme une envie de connaître la jeune fille plus et c'est sentis attiré vers elle, dès qu'il a entendu que c'était grâce à elle que le trio d'ados sont arrivées, il a eut la raison à faire penser à Thor (si il comprend car vu son intelligence même Hulk peux trouver) qu'il a kidnapper Severus pour cette raison. Il s'approche du visage de Severus, leurs lèvres se frôlent au début jusqu'à s'embrasser passionnément. Quand leur baiser finit, Loki constate que Frigga été de retour du dîner. Severus remarque la reine et se met à rougir .

- Oh, désoler j'avais vu la porte ouverte et il n'avait pas de bruit que je suis permisse d'entrer

- Ce n'est rien mère, dit Loki avec un sourire gêné

- Qu'est ce que j'allais dire... à oui ! Odin m'a annoncé que Thor arrive demain en fin d'après midi pour faire des recherches sur je ne sais quoi, déclare Frigga

- …

- Thor, qui est-ce ? Demande Severus perplexe

- Le frère de Loki, répond Frigga

- ...adoptif, marmone dans sa barbe inexistante de Loki, il sait que si Frigga l'a entendu, il se ferrait encore tirer l'oreille en lui disant que Thor et lui été élevé comme des frères mais bon, c'est le grand blond qu'une de tes amis regardait avec comment dire... désir, explique Loki

- Celui qui a son marteau ?

- Oui, sourit avec amusement Loki

- Je vais vous laissez ensemble, les amoureux, finit Frigga avant de partir en fermant la porte

- Il est peux être temps d'aller dormir, dit Loki avec un bâillement

- Oui, j'avoue que je suis aussi fatiguée, avoue Severus, elle part du canapé pour se diriger vers son lit provisoire

- Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu le souhaite, déclare Loki en montrant sa place

- Je peux ? Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Attends on viens de partager un magnifique baiser et tu veux faire comme si rien n'été ! Rigole Loki

Severus se dirige vers le lit, l'embrasse sur le front

- D'abord je vais me mettre en pyjamas, tu ferais bien de le faire aussi

- Bien ma demoiselle ! Dit Loki, attends que Severus entre dans la salle de bain, tu ne va pas dans la salle de bain ?

- Non, à que je me souviens bien, ce matin tu ne t'est pas lavé...

Sans un mot, sourire aux lèvres, Loki embrasse sur la bouche de Sev avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. À son retour, il constate que Severus s'est installée sur son lit avec son carnet et ses crayons, elle semble en pleine concentration.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demande Loki en la rejoignant

- Je dessine

- Tu dessine quoi ?

- Une forêt en pleine hiver illuminé par la pleine Lune

- Je peux voir ?

- Quand j'aurais finit

- Et tu pourrais me dessiner après ?

- Peut-être quand j'aurais fini

Loki prend son mal en patience et prend un livre qu'il a acheté à Midgard part rapport à un jeune épouventeur du nom de Thomas Ward. Au cours de sa lecture, Loki est intrigué par la chose lumineuse sortant de la fine boite blanche de Severus.

- C'est quoi ? Interroge Loki en pointant la source lumineuse

- Mon téléphone portable, tu ne connais pas ?

- Non, ça sert à quoi ?

- Cela sert à communiquer entre des personnes, comme des amis, de la famille et pleins d'autres personnes en s'envoyant des messages, des photos et par appel

- Ici, on utilise plutôt un messager. Et tu a fini ton dessin ?

- Je finis le ciel et je te le montre

Severus finit enfin son dessin et le montre à Loki.

- Je le trouve magnifique ! S'exclame Loki

- Tu crois ? Moi, je trouve que les ombrages des sapins sont un peu raté

- Ah, bon je n'est pas vu d'erreur, rassure Loki

- Si tu le dis

- Tu peux me dessiner maintenant ?

- D'accord ! Sourit Severus en voyant l'air enfantin de Loki

Loki se place devant elle. Severus se remet à ses crayons. Pendant ce temps, Loki regarde Severus avec fascination, l'adolescente a de l'expérience niveau dessin pour arriver à faire des portraits comme elle le fait assez rapidement. Dès que le croquis finit, Severus prend ses crayons de couleurs et se met à nouveau à son travail.

- Tu a fait des cours de dessin ? Demande Loki

- Non, j'ai appris toute seule

Le silence retombe jusqu'à Severus a fini le portrait.

- Merci

- De rien, maintenant je vais me laver les mains

- Pourquoi ? Demande Loki intrigué

Severus lui montre le bout de ses doigts colorés à cause des ombrages et à force d'effacer les coups de crayons. Dès qu'elle partit, Loki ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les autres dessins qu'elle a fait. Il y a des loups, des portraits de ses amis... Loki ferme le carnet quand il voit Severus revenir. Il lui fait un sourire angélique, air de dire « je n'est rien fait ». Severus s'allonge à côté de Loki.

- Bonne nuit Loki

- Bonne nuit Sev

Loki s'allonge aussi. Il regarde Severus dormir tranquillement. Il n'arrive pas à trouver sommeil, Thor viens demain et si il le voit, le blond saurait alors que Severus est là et partirait à sa recherche et l'emmènera pour revenir sur Midgard. Loki regarde Severus à nouveau et remarque que Severus lui fait un câlin. Il sourit à lui même. Peu importe si son « frère » le trouve et tente de prendre Severus, il sera là pour l'en empêcher se dit-il avant de s'endormir.


	9. Chapter 8

POV Ginny et Hermione

Hermione se réveille dans un salle blanche, elle entend des chuchotements à côté d'elle, elle se tourne donc vers la direction des chuchotements et trouve Tony, Thor et Ginny, cette dernière est assise sur son lit, Thor est à côté d'elle et ils parlent tout deux à voix basse, entre son lit et le lit de Ginny se trouve Tony qui écouter la conversation de Ginny et Thor, quand Tony entendit Hermione se tourner, il tourne sa tête vers elle, la regarde, soulager de la voir réveiller, il lui sourit et vient s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit de Hermione pendant que Bruce, que Hermione n'avait pas pas remarquer, s'aprocher d'elle et il commence à lui parler :

- Bonsoir Hermione, je me nomme Bruce et vous vous êtes évanouis pendant que vous et votre amie Ginny faisaient du shopping. Commença le dit Bruce

- Bonsoir ,répondit un peu fatigué Hermione

- Avez-vous mal quelques part? demande Bruce avec un carnet et un crayon

- Non mais où est Sev ?

- On la toujours pas retrouver mais on la recherche toujours, répond doucement Tony

- S'il te plaît Thor! Emmène-nous à Asgard! plaide soudain une voix

- Je suis désolé, amie Ginny mais je ne peux vous emmené avec moi à Asgard

Après plusieurs secondes, Hermione se rend compte ce que Ginny et Thor qui parlent et que Thor avait l'intension d'aller à Asgard .

- Vous aller à Asgard ? Quand ? Demande Hermione précipitamment en s'asseyant sur la tête de son lit

- Oui, amie Hermione, demain je me rendrai à Asgard rendre visite à mes parents ….

- Emmenez-nous avec vous, s'il vous plaît ! dit d'un coup Hermione

- Hermione ,je ne pense pas ….commence Tony

- EMMÈNE-NOUS AVEC TOI! hurle Ginny et Hermione

- Je suis désolé amies humaines mais je ne peux vous emmener à Asgard

- Thor, vous allez nous emmener à Asgard demain ou sinon je révèle vos sentiments à Ginny ! menace dangereusement Hermione

Thor déglutit difficilement puis commence à réfléchir, il sait que Hermione ne ment pas en disant qu'elle connait ses sentiments envers Ginny et il veux vraiment dire lui-même à Ginny ses sentiments dans une partie de son cerveau, il se demande comment Hermione est au courant de ses sentiments...

- D'accord je vous emmène à Asgard demain .

- Bien ,sourit triomphalement Ginny et Hermione

Thor sortit de la salle pour aller préparer les affaires des adolescentes ,Tony s'assure que Ginny et Hermione sont biens puis quitte lui aussi la salle ,Bruce étant partit depuis longtemps ,laissant les deux meilleurs amies seules .

- C'était réel ,pas vrai ? Demande Ginny

- Je crois à 80 % que c'était réel , répond doucement Hermione

- Elle va bien! sourit Ginny

Les deux amies se couchent dans leurs lit respectif, près à s'endormir quand d'un coup.

- Ne pense même pas à faire ça demain Hermione !


	10. Chapter 9

POV Jean-Marc Azeri

Dans une pièce sombre, illuminée par les écrans d'odinateurs. Un homme se lève de son siège triomphant.

- Mon plan fonctionne à merveille ! Je pourrais bientôt avoir la Terre ! Moah ah ah ah...

- Monsieur ? Demande peureusement une jeune femme tenant un téléphone dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici toi ? Se met en colère l'homme mais quand il voit le téléphone dans les mains de sa secrétaire. C'est qui ? Demande-t-il grossièrement

- Votre mère, monsieur

- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore une fois... soupire l'homme en prenant le téléphone

- Oui, maman ?

- Bonjour mon petit lapin adoré ! Comment va tu ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'est pas eu de nouvelle de toi, mon petit lapin..., commence sa mère

- Oui je vais très bien, je... oh attends, excuse moi, je passe sous un pont cela... risque de … couper...

Dès qu'il a finit son manège, il raccroche au nez à sa mère et retourne à son travail. Après quelques minutes de piratage du compte de Antony Stark pour se terminer en échec.

- Peu importe si je n'arrive pas à avoir son model de son armure sur çà, je vais utiliser autre chose mais quoi ? Se demande-t-il, Mais bien sûr ! J'ai qu'à pirater les robots de combats du S.H.I.E.L.D. , s'écrit-il

- Il retourne vers ses ordinateurs adorés et réussi à pirater les robots. Il saute de joie !

- Je vais enfin me venger de Antony Stark et prendre la Terre ! Mais avant d'aller faire la guerre, il faut que j'ai l'air d'un héro et pas un geek qui viens de sortir pour la première fois depuis dix ans de sa chambre.

Le geek entre dans la salle de bain et voit son reflet dans le miroir : ses cheveux sont roux-blonds, mi-long, lise mais surtout gras. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, il ne porte pas de lunette... mais des lentilles de contact et il n'est pas anorexique mais a un poids normal pour une personne normal. Il porte sur lui un T-shirt Star Wars avec Dark Vador dessus et un pantalon jaune qui est devenu trop petit pour lui. Il se met à la douche...

- Monsieur...

- Ombrage, je suis occupé si cela ne se voit pas, coupe l'homme

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vu dans la salle de bain, s'excuse Ombrage en rougissant en dépassant quelques tons de ses vêtements roses.

- Ombrage, apporter moi le costume pour les sorties, ordonne-t-il

- Oui, monsieur Azeri

Azeri sort de la douche, et s'habille. Dès qu'il a finit, il prend contrôle des robots.

_- Quel Ordre ? _Demande une voix robotiser

- Détruisez New-York, ordonne Azeri avec un sourire méchant.


	11. Chapter 10

Pov Loki et Severus

Le lendemain matin, comme hier, on entend la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Sif, le lit de Severus a disparu vu son inutilité actuelle, cette dernière croyant que l'adolescente est partie. Étonnée, Sif se dirige par la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, au lieu d'un gémissement du matin, il y en a deux. La guerrière se retourne pour faire face à Severus en train de dormir dans les bras de Loki.

- Encore cinq minutes... gémissent en cœur le couple

- Mais qu'est ce que...

Avant qu'elle n'a le temps de finir sa question face à eux. Le roi entre (encore une fois sans demander la permission) et regarde le jeune couple avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez disposez Lady Sif, ordonne Odin

- Bien, votre majesté

Sif quitte la pièce avec un dernier regard sur Loki et Severus.

- Loki, n'oublie pas que Thor arrive dans quelques heures, rappelle Odin

- Il est quelle heure ? Demande Loki en entrouvrant légèrement les yeux

- Il est 13h45, je te félicite tu a battu ton record, gronde le roi

- Il est si tard que ça...

- On se demande qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant la nuit, s'amuse le père

- Mais rien, pourquoi vous penser à cela ?

Loki est torse-nu et Severus coller dessus. L'adolescente ouvre enfin légèrement ses yeux, s'étire comme un chat. Elle porte un T-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle avec l'Union Jack dessus et un boxer noir. Elle remarque le roi, rougit et prend la couverture pour se couvrir.

- Je vais vous laissez, je te conseille de te préparer en vitesse car ta mère peut arriver dans peu de temps, conseille Odin

- Bien.

Odin s'en va pour laisser les amoureux ensemble. Loki remarque d'où voulais en venir son « père » quand il voit l'état de sa chambre : les coussins sont par terre, le lit complètement désordonné... Il appelle un servant pour ranger tout ça. Severus se dirige vers la salle de bain avec un bâillement, Loki regarde où il ne faut pas, la jeune femme se retourne et Loki détourne son regard du genre « je n'ai rien vu ». Severus se dirige vers Loki et l'embrasse pour repartir après vers la salle de bain. Loki se prépare et attend comme un malheureux derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Dès que Severus a fini, Loki entre dans la salle de bain sans oublier d'embrasser Severus. Quand ce dernier a fini, Severus lis un livre qu'elle a trouvé dans la pile de livre que Loki a pris de la bibliothèque.

- On y va ? Demande Loki

- Où ? Interroge Severus en levant le nez du livre

- Dans la salle de repas, on va déjeuner

- Tu sais que...

- Tu va manger, sinon je te donne à manger comme une petite fille ! Menace Loki avec un sourire

- D'accord, je vais essayer

- Tu a intégré

Ils se dirigent vers la salle mais ce fait interrompre par un :

- Severus !

Pov Thor ,Ginny et Hermione

Le lendemain , les filles sont levées et mangent leurs petits déjeuner avec les Avengers, préparées en vitesse tellement qu'elles ont hâte de voir Severus.

- Tu crois que c'est comment ? Demande Ginny

- De quoi ?

- Asgard

- Je crois que c'est moyenâgeux mais plus moderne et toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répond Ginny

Thor arrive avec des tenues bizarre dans ses mains.

- Vous devez mettre ces tenus après on ira à Asgard

- D'accord, disent en cœur les filles

Après la tenu mise, Thor, Ginny et Hermione sont sur le toit de la Tour Stark.

- Heimdall ouvre la porte !

Une force emporte le petit monde pour Asgard. Quand ils sont arrivés, Ginny tombe et Thor la rattrape avant de toucher le sol doré.

- Merci Thor, remercie Ginny rougissant

- De rien, répond Thor rougissant légèrement

- ….

- ….

- Bon on y va ? Demande avec impatience Hermione

Ils entrent dans une immense salle du palais, avec un vielle homme assit sur un trône au côté d'une femme.

- Bonjour père

- Bonjour Thor, tu est en avance

- Ah bon ? Je pourrai repasser plus tard...

- Non, c'est bien, tu pourra manger avec nous. Et qui sont ses jeunes filles ? Demande Odin

- Ce sont Ginny Van Goethem et Hermione Danel, elles sont deux amies

- Bien, tu peux disposer, il reste une demi heure avant de déjeuner, tu peux faire visiter le palais et les jardins à tes amies.

- Oui, père

Thor et les deux adolescentes sortent de la salle du trône. Thor leurs fait visiter la salle d'entrainement où se trouve Sif.

- Thor cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, s'exclame la guerrière

- Comment va-tu Sif ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Qui sont ses adolescentes qui sont avec toi ?

- Ce sont Ginny et Hermione, les filles, je vous présente Sif

- Enchantée madame, disent en cœur les filles

- Enchantée les filles, vous pouvez m'appeler Sif

- On va te laisser, dit Thor en prenant la main de Ginny, celle-ci rougie

- Ils partent vers les jardins fleuris. Thor et Ginny sont collés tandis que Hermione avance avec le téléphone de Ginny dans les mains en train de jouer.

- C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demande Hermione

- Quelle jeu ? Demande la propriétaire du téléphone

- Celui là, dit Hermione en lui passant l'appareil

- Ah ça... ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est un application qui sert à voir la Terre

Thor perplexe du petit appareil que tient Ginny, mais ne dit rien. Ils se dirigent vers la salle à manger quand ils voient Severus et Loki se tennant la main. Ginny lâche sa main et elle et Hermione courent vers leur amie.

- Severus !


	12. Chapter 11

Les adolescentes sautent sur Severus, tandis que Thor avance dangereusement vers Loki.

- Loki... commence Thor tenant Mjonir dans ses mains prêt à l'utiliser si le besoin est là

- Thor...

- Les filles, vous m'étranglez là... gémit Severus sous les câlins de ses amis

Les câlins entre les trois adolesentes continu, les deux Adgardiens se lancent des regards noirs...

- à ce que je vois, tout le monde est là, déclare Frigga avec un simple sourire

- Bonjour, Lady Frigga, salut Severus toujours étranglé

- Euh... bonjour madame, disent ses amis gênées qu'elles relâchent Severus

- Bonjour mère, dit Loki et Thor qui regardent leur mère avec un sourire angélique

- Vous pouvez rentrer, le repas est servis

Le petit monde entre dans la salle de réception, Loki et Severus se place à côter de Frigga tandis que Thor et les filles se placent devant eux. Le repas commence dans le grand silence.

Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin, déclare la reine à Loki et Severus, vous êtes levé à quelle heure ?

- Il n'y a pas très longtemps mère, déclare Loki, Frigga et Hermione roulent leurs yeux sans être étonnées de son fils et de son amie.

- Et comment vous trouvez le palais les filles ?

- Il est magnifique ! Avoue Hermione

Loki regarde Severus qui a déjà fini, cela ne l'étonne pas puisqu'elle a juste mis la moitié d'une tranche de jambon. Il change son assiette avec le sien. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais pas face à ses amies. Loki lui fait un sourire angélique et se prend ce qu'il a dans son ancienne assiette et se remet à manger. Thor remarque le petit manège de Loki et se contente de sourire. Même si lui et son frère ne s'entendent plus comme avant, il peut voir que Loki a encore un cœur. Il se sent attristé que la personne que Loki s'occupe est Severus, mais il n'est pas jaloux, il a trouvé aussi l'amour auprès de Ginny mais n'ose pas lui dire. Le repas se finis en silence. Loki, Thor et les adolescentes se promènent dans les jardins. Loki se tient aussi loin que possible de Thor et reste auprès de Severus et lui tient sa main. Severus se colle à lui. Hermione a « kinappé » le téléphone de Severus et lance un jeu.

- Quoi ?! Tu m'a encore battu ! Comment tu fais Sev ?

- C'est à force d'y jouer peut-être...

- Mais à arriver à 1332 points !

Severus se contente de sourire sous l'air choqué de Hermione. Loki l'embrasse sur le front. Thor regarde avec envie Loki et Severus. Il s'approche vers Ginny et lui tapote l'épaule doucement.

- Ginny, je peux te parler en privé ?, demande Thor

- Oui, bien sûr

Ginny et Thor s'installent sur un banc doré tandis que le reste du groupe avance vers l'intérieur sûrement vers la bibliothèque royale.


	13. Chapter 12

POV Ginny Thor

Thor regarde Ginny et s'élance.

- Ginny, je veux t'avouer une chose

- Oui, je t'écoute

- Ginny, euh comment te le dire... euh je te considère comme plus qu'une amie, tente de faire deviné Thor

- …

- Tu comprend pas ?

- Non, ment-elle

- Je te considère plus d'une amie et je... je... bon... je t'aime ! Avoue Thor en rougissant

Ginny rougis de plus belle et Thor s'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser amoureusement sous les arbres de cerisier.

- oh...

Le baiser est rompu, Thor regarde qui est là est constate que c'est Sif.

- Tu a fini ton entraînement plus tôt que prévue Sif, remarque Thor

- …

- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiète Thor

- Non, rien je fessai une pause, mentis la guerrière

Elle est partie de la salle d'entraînement pour parler avec Thor sur ce qu'elle ressent pour lui mais puisqu'elle a vu Thor embrassé la jeune femme, elle sent son cœur se brise en morceaux.

- Je vais vous laissez, alors, conclut Sif avant de partir en courant vers la salle d'entraînement

Le nouveau couple décide de se promener un peu sous le Soleil éclatant.

- Lady Sif avait l'air de vouloir pleurer quand elle nous a vus, remarque Ginny

- Elle s'est peu être pris une poussière dans les yeux, dit simplement Thor

- Si tu le dis, à ton avis, ils sont partis où les autres ?

- Sûrement dans la bibliothèque royale

- Cela m'étonnerais pas de Hermione et de Severus

- Mon frère adore aussi lire

- Severus a bien choisi son petit ami.

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Rit Thor

- Tu n'a pas tord Thor

Les amoureux partent rejoindre leurs amis dans la bibliothèque.


	14. Chapter 13

POV Severus, Hermione et Loki

Loki emmène Severus et Hermione à la bibliothèque.

- Moi, je sais ce que va dire Thor à Ginny... commence Hermione

- Il va lui dire qu'il l'aime et va l'embrasser ? Coupe Severus avec un sourire

- Tu a gâché mon suspens Sev !

- Excuse moi, tu préfère que je ne dise rien, Hermione ? (pas de réponse de la concernée) Hermione ? Loki, elle est passée où Hermione ? Demande Severus à Loki

- Je ne sais pas, partons à sa recherche !

- Oui, j'espère qu'elle ne sais pas perdue ou créée un bordel pas possible !

Après quelques minutes de recherche de Hermione et sans résultat, le couple commence à s'exaspéré

- Prince Loki, une intrus a tenté de prendre les livres que vous avez réservé, annonce un garde en tenant Hermione comme un sac à patate.

- Yo ,vous allez me lâcher sale pervers ,psychopathe de brin ,faux c...

- Hermione !

- Bah quoi! c'est ce garde de couillon qui a commencé !

- Mademoiselle Hermione calmez vous ….commence Loki

- Mais JE SUIS CALME BORDEL !

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne pas . soupire Sev

- Elle est toujours comme ça? demande Loki

- Bah oui mais c'est une des raison pour lequel on l'aime, on s'ennuierai tellement sinon, après tout c'est la gamine du groupe .commente Sev

- Ah ...ok

- Yo vous ,vous allez dire à ce garde de brin de me relâchez oui ou merde !

- J'ai envie de dire merde mais …..relâchez là ! ordonne Loki au garde

- Bien ,mon prince, dit le garde en relâchant Hermione sans délicatesse

- Ah enfin !

- Qu'a tu fais ma fille ? Demande Sev

- Mais rien! J'ai juste vue une bibliothèque et j'ai voulu regarder les livres d'Asgard et comme j'en ai trouvés des intéressant ,bah je les aient empruntés et pis, tu me doit des livres toi !

- Je te donnerai les livres que tu veux mais ne t'éloigne pas de nous et « n'emprunte » plus de livres! dit Loki

- Quel genre de livres? demande Hermione

- Ceux que j'ai en double, ils traitent sur la magie .

- La vrai magie? demande émerveillé Hermione

- Oui

- COOL marché conclu !

- Et tu veux aussi les livres de Thor ?

- Euh, ça parle de quoi ?

- Comment t'expliquer... c'est des livres où il se trouve des dessins d'animaux...

- Non, non, non ,je n'en veux pas de bouquin de bébé.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, je suis sûre

- Ok alors je vais allez les chercher .dit Sev

- OK .disent Loki et Hermione

Une fois que Sev est loin ,Hermione se tourne vers Loki, le regard dur

- Ok passons aux choses sérieuses Loki

- Que veut-tu dire ? Demande Loki

- De Sev et de toi ,je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle et que elle t'aime aussi mais je te préviens Loki Laufeyson ,je m'en fout que tu sois prince d'Asgard ou pas ,que tu sois extraterrestre ou pas et que tu sois sorcier ou pas mais si tu fais mal à mon père ,Sev ,tu vas souffrir! et aussi tu deviens mon beau-père donc bon courage d'avance si tu as l'intention que ta relation avec Sev dure !

- Je vois ,je suis à la fois inquiet et rassuré mais je ne ferai jamais de mal à Sev intentionnellement et tant qu'au fais d'être ton beau-père ….est-je le choix ?

- Non

- Je vois et bien ….

- Bienvenue dans la famille des folle dingues! Sourit Hermione

- …..Merci ,répond Loki

Severus revient alors ,interrompant cet intéressante conversation ,en même temps, Thor et Ginny reviennent . Sev met les livres de Loki dans les bras d'Hermione .

- Tu donne tes livres à Hermione ,mon frère ? demande Thor étonné

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE! hurle Loki ,sinon oui je donne mes livres que j'ai en double à Hermione ou la bibliothèque y passait.

- HERMIONE! crie Ginny

- Quoi? dit la dit Hermione

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Mais rien! j'en avais mare de tenir la chandelle ,explique Hermione

- HERMIONE! crie cette fois Loki et Sev

- Vous allez réveiller des morts à force de crier comme des vaches! commente Hermione

- Amie Hermione a un humour comme le tien, Loki ,commente avec amusement Thor

- THOR! je ne veux pas de tes commentaires ,dit Loki

- Chacun son tour ,commente Hermione ,qui sera le prochain ?

- HERMIONE! crie Sev et Ginny

- Et c'est repartit ! s'amuse Hermione


	15. Chapter 14

POV Sif

Sif court jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement où se trouvent Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg. Ils remarquent que Sif a pleuré.

- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu revienne dans cet état ? C'est Loki qui t'a embêté ? Demande le blond

- Non, ce n'est rien et Loki est trop occupé maintenant avec Severus...

- Qui est ce cette Severus ? Demande Volstagg

- C'est une migardienne que Loki a ramené pour je ne sais quoi... je crois qu'ils sont en couple vu comment je les ai trouvé ce matin, ils était en train de se câliner en dormant...

- Et cela te perturbe ? Essai de comprendre Hogun

- Non, c'est pas ça, laissez tomber, c'est compliquer...

- C'est par rapport à Thor ? Continu le brun

- J'AI DIT QUOI ? S'écrit Sif les larmes revenants à la mention du Prince

- Ok, on oublie mais si tu veux faire un câlin, je suis d'accord, annonce le roux en lui tendant ses bras.

- Non, merci, ça ira

- Comme tu veux

Sif retourne à son entraînement avec les trois guerriers. Dès finit, ils se disent à demain. La guerrière entre dans sa chambre et se jette dans son lit. Elle a pleuré toute les larmes de son corps. Elle reste allongée pour se calmer et tenter de comprendre les événements qui viennent de ce passé avec Thor et cette Ginny. Mais, elle ne comprend pas Thor, il n'a pas compris avec Jane ? Depuis cette rupture, Sif a décidé de prendre sa chance au près du prince, mais ce dernier est parti sur Midgard pour les aider contre Loki, qui a décider de faire des siennes mais elle ne serai jamais douter qu'il reviendrai avec une petite amie ! Les larmes reviennent, elle ne fait pas attention. Cela à été un choc quand elle a vu Thor embrassé amoureusement avec cette fille ! Elle devait être cette fille, être sous les attentions de Thor, être cajoler. Elle veut se venger, mais elle ne sait pas comment et elle craint que Thor la rejettera après. Mais tant pis, veux mieux essayer avant de perdre son amour d'enfance à nouveau sous les mains d'une humaine. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi Loki s'en prenait aux Midgardiens... même cela a changé ! Elle n'accepte pas du tout la situation. Elle se rend compte que maintenant qu'elle s'est mise en colère contre ses amis qui se soucier pour elle. Elle regrette de ce qu'elle a fait, elle décide qu'elle présenterai ses excuses au près des garçons le lendemain matin, à l'entraînement. Mais l'idée que Thor vienne s'entraîner veut dire que aussi que cette Midgardienne sera présente. Elle a une idée de vengeance qui commence a germé dans sa tête. Elle pourrais blesser « involontairement » mortellement l'humaine avec sa lance... mais si Thor soupçonne quelque chose, elle peut lui dire adieu... Cette Ginny a deux amies, Severus et Hermione. Elle pourrai les faire haïr la petite amie, cette dernière se sentirai seule, sera triste et quittera Thor pour revenir sur Terre. Mais il y a un problème, Severus est toujours avec Loki et Hermione reste toujours soit avec Severus ou soit avec Ginny... Sif remarque qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit à force d'établir une vengeance. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : elle doit s'excuser au près de ses amis.


	16. Chapter 15

POV Severus, Hermione et Sif

Loki a dût s'absenter quelques instants car son père l'avait convoquer à la salle du trône. Severus et Hermione attendais dans le jardin en face pour avoir une belle vue sur l'entraînement de Ginny et de Thor. Elles peuvent voir leur amie tenté de prendre une épée de bois mais elle n'arrive pas. Sif s'approche d'elles.

- Bonjour Midgardiennes

- Bonjour Lady Sif, salut Severus et Hermione se cache derrière elle.

- Alors, on bronze ?

- On attends Loki

- Ah, ok, où est votre amie ? Euh... Ginny ?

- Elle est avec Thor à l'entraînement.

- Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle ?, demande Sif à Hermione

- J'ai la flemme de prendre une épée et je n'est pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde

- Vous êtes souvent ensemble toutes les deux. Je ne vous vois pas souvent avec Ginny.

- Normalement on est inséparable mais tant donner que Ginny est avec Thor et moi avec Loki, on fait garde partagé pour Hermione et le soir on se réunis pour parler de la journée. Si Thor et Loki s'entendrait mieux, on pourrais faire des activités ensemble, explique Severus

- Mais on devrait les réunir ! S'exclame Hermione

- Et comment ?

- Si ils peuvent me supporter, alors pourquoi pas entre eux ?

Severus ne répond pas dans les premiers instants. Sif réfléchis ( ouah ! elle a un cerveau!) et se rend compte que cela serait plus dur que prévu de séparer les folles dingues non dangereuses. Elle se décide de partir vers la bibliothèque ( elle s'est vraiment lire?!). Severus se rend compte que Sif est partie ,elle n'aime pas trop l'Asgardienne, elle n'a pas confiance en elle ,il faudra qu'elle en parle à Loki de Sif ,à ce moment là ,Loki sort de la porte derrière Hermione .

- Vous m'avez attendu! dit Loki étonner

- Bien sur que nous t'avons attendu! Tu es mon ami et le petit ami de mon father ,ah et on a rencontré la fille …..euh... dit une Hermione en train de réfléchir .

- Sif, complète Severus

- Oui ,elle est bizzare ,elle est ….en colère surtout quand elle parlait de Ginny ,dit Hermione

- Comment sait-tu qu'elle était en colère et contre Ginny ? Demande Loki intrigué

- Euh …. ba ….ça se voyait ? tente de dissuader Hermione

Avant que Loki ne puisse répondre ,Thor et une Ginny rouge comme une tomate arrive devant eux.

- Ben alors, tu as fais quoi ? Demande Sev inquiète pour son amie

- Oui tu es toute rouge ,c'est bête que j'ai pas mon phone je t'aurai pris en photo!déclare Hermione déçu

- Mais moi J'AI mon téléphone! sourie sadiquement Severus en sortant le téléphone .

- PREND UNE PHOTO! cris Hermione un gros sourire sur le visage .

- BANDE DE SALOPERIES ,J'AI COURU 2 KM ET FAIT DE L'ÉPÉE PENDANT QUE VOUS VOUS GLANDEZ ! s'écris Ginny

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH rirent sadiquement le père et sa fille en prenant plein de photo de Ginny .

La course poursuite commence en tête avec Severus ,en second une Ginny en rage et en dernière Hermione laissant Thor et Loki ensemble .


	17. Chapter 16

POV Sif et Azeri

Jean-Marc est devant ses ordinateurs quand sa secrétaire, Ombrage, entre dans la salle avec un téléphone dans les mains.

- C'est encore votre mère ,monsieur

- Que veut-elle encore?!

- Des nouvelles de vous ,monsieur

- Dit lui que je suis en train de conquérir le monde

- Je le fait monsieur

Ombrage sort de la pièce et Jean-Marc reprend son travail .Il pirate quelques films, les sims 4 et la NASA (comme d'habitude quoi ! ) et découvre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers . Il voit une carte avec les différentes planètes (plus exactement 9 ) et reconnu la Terre .Il clique sur une planète du nom d'Asgard qui ressemble beaucoup à la Terre. Dans son cerveau maléfique et vicieux ,il s'imagine que ses extraterrestre l'aider à conquérir la Terre et donner la raclé de la vie à Stark .Il se lève et se dirige vers son laboratoire remplis de n'importe quoi, des chips entamé depuis une éternité ,des bouteilles de coca moitié vide ,des fioles cassés en mille morceaux du aux énervement du propriétaire ,des livres sur la science taché de mélange d'omelettes aux réglisses à moitié verte de moisissure….. Azeri entre donc dans son « laboratoire » et fait des recherches sur Asgard après plusieurs heures intensive ,il découvre comment y arriver et décide que le meilleur moyen d'avoir l'aide des extraterrestres et de se rendre la bas ,il se remet à faire des experience et alors qu'il est en train de manipuler différentes fioles ,une explosion retentit et tout devient noir …

Sif marche vite dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard, elle est furieuse! Cette misérable midgardienne lui a volé son Thor, ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble en plus et elle est banale par rapport à elle, Sif la puissante guerrière d'Asgard, belle,intelligente et forte, elle a tout pour plaire alors pourquoi Thor a-t-il décider de sortir avec cette midgardienne ! À moins qu'elle lui et fait quelque chose ….comme un sort! Avant qu'elle n'est pu réfléchir plus à cette hypothèse, une explosion retentit, de la fumée puis un homme habillé bizarrement apparaît devant elle. Elle sort sa lance et le plante devant l'intrus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande-t-elle avec méfiance

L'homme se met à genoux et regarde autour de lui ,il semble perdu puis la regarde et il semble avoir comme un electro-choc puis zozote :

- euh...moi venir en paix …. ?

- …...

- Peace and Love ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous parlez notre langue ?

- Bon je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler monsieur, mais je doute que vous venez d'ici, cela se voit et s'entend, ajoute Sif en pointant le T-shirt avec un Ovni dessus

- Vous avez raison, je viens de la planète de la Voix lactée du Système Solaire, nommé la Terre...

- Vous êtes un Midgardien ! S'exclame-t-elle outré, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demande-t-elle en espérant qu'il peut l'aider à se débarrasser de cette intrus qui lui a piqué son amour de toujours

- Euh... oui et on est où ?

- On est à Asgard et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?

- Je suis venu de Terre pour vous demander votre aide pour une affaire personnel, vous me pourrait faire n'importe quoi...

- Oui je vais vous aidez

- Ah bon !? Dit avec surprise Jean-Marc

- Oui mais parlons plus loin... dans la bibliothèque, c'est un endroit calme !

- Bien sûr !

Azeri et Sif arrivent dans la bibliothèque et voient personne, ils traversent à travers les étagères en vitesse. Ils trouvent un endroit sombre et entouré de livre.

- Bien que voulez-vous ? Demande Sif avec discrétion

- Que vous me débarrassé d'un homme du nom de Anthony Stack et vous que voulez vous ?

- La même chose mais sur une Midgardienne, je soupçonne qu'elle connait votre homme...

Sif se tait quand elle entend un mouvement derrière la pile de livre. Elle fait taire Azeri qui avait continué à papoter dans le vide et s'approche doucement du lieu d'où provient le léger froissement. Elle prépare sa lance, fait le tour et touche l'intrus.

- Hermione ?!

- Euh... Coucou...

- C'est qui ? Demande Azeri intrigué, une espionne ! S'écrit-il, il faut l'enfermer quelque part sinon notre plan va s'échouer !

- Bonne idée ! Affirme Sif avec un sourire sadique

- Au non, je ne crois pas vraiment...

- On s'en fout de ton avis gamine !

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE...

Sif plaque sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente. Hermione se débat mais en vain. Elle voit l'homme tendre un mouchoir imbibé à Sif avec un sourire... "euh comment le décrire cette mocheté... Ah bon ? C'est sexy çà !?" Bon Jean-Marc tend le bout de tissus à Sif avec une tête de psychopathe "excuse moi mais je n'appelle pas ça sexy !" et cette fausse-brune met à son nez pour le renifler et se sent un peu étourdie.

- Mais non ! C'est pour elle ! Gronde Azeri en pointant Hermione qui se débat toujours

Sif place alors le mouchoir sur le nez de Hermione. Celle-ci se débat de moins en moins et commence à fermer ses yeux.

- Bon ! On la met où ?

- Vous pouvez la prendre avec vous ! Comme çà notre plan va fonctionner !

- Vous avez raison ! Je la prend chez moi !

Azeri porte Hermione comme un sac à patate "elle va avoir l'habitude maintenant !" et se sent aspiré par la fumée et disparu.


	18. Chapter 17

Pov Thor et Loki

Après quelques minutes que leurs petites amis sont partis à la recherche de Hermione, les deux princes se lancent des regards noirs mais Thor ne tient pas le coup.

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- On attend, répond durement Loki

Un blanc tombe avec Loki lançant toujours un regard noir au blond.

- Mon frère...

- Combien de fois que je vais devoir te le dire, JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE ! S'énerve Loki pour de bon

- Tu restera mon frère (Loki lui lance un regard assassin et Thor lui fait un sourire simple ) comme même, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a agis comme ça sur Midgard...

- C'est compliqué et ce n'est pas tes affaires !

- Mais j'essai de te comprendre Loki ! Tu ne vois pas comment tu était avant que tu ne rencontre Severus ! Mère avait peur de te perdre à nouveau ! Depuis que tu es tombé du Bistrof, tu a complètement changé...

- Oui, j'ai changé car j'ai vu des choses que même Heimdall ne pourrait voir ! J'ai appris la vérité...

- La vérité t'a tellement fais changer alors... coupe tristement Thor avec un tête de chiot abandonné

- Et alors ?

- Tout va changer alors...

- Oui

- Tu te rappelle de nos soirées de célibats, à boire toute la nuit pour se faire tiré l'oreille par notre mère le lendemain matin...

- Oui, bien sûr, avoue Loki avec un léger sourire au lèvre se rappellant parfaitement Thor en train de pleurnicher en se roulant au sol.

- De nos promenades dans les bois toute la journée et quand on rentré, on se faisait tapé sur les doigts pour ne pas avoir prévenu de notre absence et que tout le monde nous chercher

- On était jeune, mais c'est du passé Thor, jamais...

- Ne dit jamais « jamais » !

- Tu viens de le dire, répond Loki avec un sourire moqueur

- Même ! Certes, on a grandi. Certes, on n'a pas forcément pris la même route mais on est encore là ! Certes, on ne vivra plus comme avant mais on peut toujours essayer de se réconciller

- On n'a qu'à tous recommencer au début mais cela va être compliquer, propose Loki

- Oui, mais je veux essayer

- Si tu le souhaite tant, Thor, soupire Loki

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Thor et toi ? Demande avec un air de gamin Thor en lui tendant sa main

- Je m'appelle Loki, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Thor, répond Loki avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres et en serrant la main de Thor

Severus et Ginny arrivent en courant vers eux, elles semblent inquiètes.

- Vous avez trouvé Hermione ? Demande Loki

- Non, elle n'est pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans les jardins et ni dans notre chambre ! J'ai essayé de l'appeller mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de résaux ici, explique Severus en vitesse

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu est sûre qu'elle n'est pas entre des grimoires...

- Cela ne m'étonnerai pas d'elle, elle aurai fait une petite maison de livre, argumente Ginny

- On a qu'à y retourné pour vérifier, propose Thor inquiet pour la jeune fille

- Oui, répondent Severus et Ginny

Les deux couples se dirigent donc alors vers la bibliothèque


	19. Chapter 18

POV Severus, Ginny, Loki et Thor

- On se sépare, on ira plus vite, déclare Loki en prenant Severus par la main, on fera deux groupes car vous deux vous n'avez pas visité la bibliothèque en entier, je ne veux pas qu'on perde quelqu'un de plus.

- D'accord, affirme Thor

POV Ginny et Thor

- Alors comment s'est passé avec Loki ? Demande Ginny

- Bien, on va se refaire connaissance...

- Sans bière, je n'est pas envie de te voir courir partout avec ton frère nu dans les jardins

- Mais qui t'a dit ça ? Demande Thor étonné et embarassé

- Ta mère

- Ah..., alors sans bière, annonce-t-il rougissant

- Euh, tu es sûr où on va ?

- J'ai cru que tu savais, tu passe plus de temps que moi ici.

- Thor ! Si on est perdu, c'est de ta faute ! Tu a entendu Loki, on a fait des groupes pour éviter de se perdre !

- Mais j'ai cru qu'il parlait de moi...

Ginny plaque sa main sur sa tête désespérée de son petit ami.

POV Severus et Loki

- Sev, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouvé dans sa petite maison de livre, taquine Loki en faisant avec ses mains le contour d'une maison

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Imagine que les livres de « son toit » sont tombé sur elle ! Elle a pu s'évanouir ! Gronde Severus outrée

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si s'était le cas, il a un garde qui fait le tour de la bibliothèque pour voir si tout va bien, et il aurait forcément remarqué une maison comme même !

- Loki ! S'exaspère Severus

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Severus se contente de sourire en levant les yeux en l'air. Ils tournent et voient des livres par terre.

- Qu'est ce que je te disais ! Elle a fait une petite maison !

- Hermione ? Tu est là ? Demande Severus en avançant vers les livres sans tenir compte de ce qu'à dit son petit ami

- Elle n'est pas là, remarque Loki qui commence à s'inquiété aussi, Hermione ?

- Elle doit être plus loin.

- Oui sûrement

Loki et Severus inquiet pour Hemione continu de la chercher jusqu'à trouvé Ginny et Thor en plein discussion.

POV Ginny et Thor

- Mais non ! On n'a pas passé par là, on s'est perdu, Thor ! Tu sais que j'ai un sens de l'orientation merdique !

- Désolé, moi non plus je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation

- Cela nous fait un point en commun en plus, conclu Ginny

Ginny trouve un carnet à dessin, elle reconnu, c'est celui de Hermione !

- Thor ! Hermione est passé par ici !

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui, je suis sûre ! C'est son carnet à dessin ! Elle le traîne partout où elle va ! Elle ne doit pas être loin...

Thor et Ginny avance plus dans la rangé de livre.

- Dis Ginny...

- Oui Thor

- Ton monde te manque pas ?

- Si un peu, mais quand je te vois, cela me remets tout de suite le sourire, de plus j'ai Hermione et Severus ! C'est pour ça j'ai peur pour Hermione, elle est capable comme Sev de ne pas mangé, elles ne comprennent pas qu'il faut mangé !

- À dire que je ne pourrais jamais loupé un repas car j'aurai trop faim après, je ne comprend ni tes amis et ni mon frère.

- Severus et Loki se sont bien trouvé alors, j'espère qu'il n'a pas que çà en commun !

- La lecture, la patience, commence à numéré Thor en comptant sur ses doigts " il sait compté ?"

- D'accord, d'accord je me suis trompée ! Oh quand on parle des loups ! S'exclame Ginny en voyant arrivés Severus et Loki inquiets

- Vous avez trouvé Hermione ? Demande Severus avec espoir

- Non, mais elle a forcément été ici !

- Toi aussi tu a vu sa maison..., commence Loki avant d'avoir une légère claque à l'arrière de son crâne

- Euh... non, j'ai trouvé son carnet de dessin, dit Ginny en le montrant

- Je peux toujours aller voir Tony si il a reçu des nouvelles, elle a peut-être retourné sur Midgard, propose Thor surpris de son hypothèse

- Si tu le souhaite mais moi je ne mets pas un pied là bas ! Je tiens à ma vie avec votre Hulk ! S'empresse de dire Loki se rapellant de la violence de l'être vert

- Ginny, il faut que tu reste ici, pour ta sécurité, explique en vitesse Thor

- Bien, je comprend, tu reviendra vite, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Et comme ça tu pourra surveillé Severus et Loki de près, ajoute Thor avec un clin d'oeil pour gaire le lien avec les repas, Ginny lui répond avec juste un sourire.

Thor laisse alors sa bien aimé, son ami et son frère pour se diriger vers Heimdall.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Prince Thor ? Demande le gardien avant que même Thor peut ouvrir sa bouche

- Emmène-moi à Midgard, je dois chercher quelqu'un, résume en vitesse Thor

- Bien sûr Prince.

Heimdall ouvre la porte et Thor se laisse emporté pour se diriger vers la Tour Stark.


	20. Chapter 19

POV Thor et Tony

Thor attérit sur le toit de la tour, s'avance avec beaucoup de crainte vers la porte. Il se doute bien que Tony (et Bruce si il est présent) allait le tuer si Hermione n'est pas avec eux. Il garde espoir que la jeune fille soit ici. Il entre avec la plus haute prudence qu'il est capable de faire ( cela veut dire niveau discrétion est égale à zéro!) dans l'appartement et trouve son coéquipié en train de travailler sur ses ordinateurs. Thor ouvre la bouche pour saluer mais...

- Monsieur Stark, monsieur Odinson est présent, prévient Jarvis

- Thor ! Comme ça va ? Se retourne Tony avec un grand sourire sur le visage

- Bien et...

- Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Du café ? Une bière ?

- Non merci homme de fer...

- Et comment vont les filles là bas ? Et Severus ?

- Severus est là bas avec Loki...

- QUOI?! Qu'est ce que fout ton frère avec Severus ?! Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête de la laisser avec...

- Severus et Loki sont ensemble, s'énerve pour de bon Thor, Tony ne s'attendant pas à çà tombe sur ses fesses choqué

- Ah... ok... et depuis quand ?

- Depuis la dernière attaque que Loki a fait ici

- Tu es sûr que...

- Sûr et certain, Loki a vraiment changé depuis qu'il est avec Severus

- Ah... Et Ginny ?

- Elle est là bas avec Severus

- Bien et Hermy ?

- ….

- Quoi ? Demande inquiet Tony en voyant son ami blanchir d'un coup

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Demande avec beaucoup de prudence le prince

- Non, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- ….

- TU A PERDU HERMIONE ! ESPECE DE CRETIN ! MA PETITE SOEUR ! TU NE PEUT PAS LA SURVEILLER ?! EST-CE TROP COMPLIQUER, NON?! TU VA ME LE PAYAIS CHER ! hurle Tony en courant droit vers le demi-dieu les mains tendu pour l'étrangler

- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demande Roger sortant de la cuisine inquiet

- IL A PERDU HERMIONE ! COMMENT TU A PU?! hurle encore plus Tony ayant les larmes aux yeux à Thor tout en le tennant par le cou

- Mais elle était juste à la bibliothèque et elle a disparu, explique rapidement Thor

- Mais comment a-t'elle bien pu disparaître ? Commence à paniquer Tony, Ton frère n'y est pour rien ? Demande avec méfiance l'homme de fer

- Bien sûr que non ! Il était avec moi !

- Elle ne peut pas disparaître d'un coup, commence à réflichir Roger qui a gardé son calme, soit elle s'est perdu ou soit on la kinapper

- Mais qui peut bien faire ça à Hermy ? Demande Tony .

- Où est Hermy ? Demande Hulk qui vient d'arriver

- Thor explique lui, ordonne Tony avec le regard noir

- Hulk, garde ton calme avant tout, prévient Thor

- Oui

- J'aiperduHermione, dit rapidement Thor et s'éloigne en vitesse de Hulk

- QUOI ? TOI PERDU AMIE DE HULK?!

- On va la retrouver, ne... commence Thor avant de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine fasse

Pour éviter que l'appartement devienne un vrai champs de bataille, Thor prend ses jambes à son cou et se dirige vers le toit. Après un petit moment, Hulk a cessé de frapper le blond d'épuisement et Tony vient prendre en vitesse Thor pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Roger commence à mettre des la viande gelé sur les bleus que notre victime .

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire pour savoir où elle est ? S'interroge Tony

- On a qu'à demander à Heimdall, gémit Thor en se frottant la joue

- Si tu le souhaite mais attend que les bleus disparaissent, je n'est pas envie que ton monde croit qu'on te bat dès que tu viens ! Sourit Tony en lui passant un verre de bière

- Non, merci, j'évite de boire en ce moment

- Ah, bon ? Tu a rencontré quelqu'un ? Demande Tony avec un léger sourire sur le visage

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? Demande le blond surpris

- À chaque fois que tu est en couple, tu ne bois plus de bière, répond téhoriquement Roger

- Oui, je suis en couple, avoue Thor en rougissant

- Alors ? On la connait ? Questionne Tony

- Oui

- Attend, elle vient d'ici ou d'un autre monde ?

- Elle vient d'ici sans venir d'ici

- DIS MOI PAS QUE TU SORT AVEC HERMY ! HULK REVIENT ! appelle l'homme de fer rouge de colère

- Mais non c'est pas Hermione et arrête de me jeter des regards d'assassins, tu me fais vraiment peur...

- TU A BIEN RAISON D'AVOIR PEUR ESPECE... commence Tony mais ce fait stopper par Roger qui lui tend une tasse de café avec un sourire

- Calme-toi Tony sa ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Tente de calmer Captain America Alors tu sort avec Ginny puisque Severus sort avec ton frère ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire "vous prenez le sourire de Rémus Lupin avec un carré de chocolat dans les mains et c'est le même ^^ "

- Oui, avoue Thor rougissant de plus belle

- Thor... commence Tony

- Ouiiii ? demande avec crainte Thor

- Va voir ton Heim... je ne sais plus quoi pour savoir où est Hermione sinon j'appelle Hulk et je le laisserai faire et je ne viendrait pas te sauver !

- D'accord !

- Et pour les bleus tu n'a cas dire que tu t'es cassé la gueule dans les escaliers tellement tu était impatient de nous revoir, continu lougubrement Tony

- J'y vais de ce pas, je vous prévient si il y a des nouvelles ! Annonce rapidement Thor en partant

Tony regarde avec tristesse la fenêtre. Hulk rentre enfin.

- Hermy revenir ? Demande l'être vert

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupire de tristesse Tony


	21. Chapter 20

POV Hermione et Azeri

Hermione se réveille avec peine dans un lieu sombre comme le crépuscule. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est plus à la bibliothèque du palais. Elle se dirige vers une fine lumière qu'elle peut distinguer comme une serrure de porte. Dès qu'elle est arrivé, elle entend des bruits de pas et un homme parlant surement au téléphone.

- Mais maman, je travaille en ce moment ! Au … tu m'entend ? Commence-t-il a jouer la comédie, désoler je ne... t'entends ... pas très bien, mime-t-il toujours et coupe direct le contact

- Enfin une tâche an moins, allons voir notre invité, monologue Jean-Marc

Hermione recule de la porte pour évité de ce faire percuté par celle-ci. La porte s'ouvre en grand et laisse place à Jean-Marc Azeri. L'homme se dirige vers elle avec un sourire de psychopathe.

- Bien le bonjour, je me présente jeune idiote, je suis Jean-Marc Azeri, scientifique et technicien depuis... depuis... longtemps... béguai l'homme

- MAIS QUI VOUS PERMET DE ME TRAITER D'IDIOTE VIEUX PERVERS ! VOUS N'ETES PAS MIEUX AVEC VOTRE COUPE DE HIPPIE GEEK !

- QUOI ? TU M'INSULTE MOI ! SACHE QUE JE DEVIENDRAIS LE ROI DE CETTE FICHU PLANÈTE !

- AVEC TOI COMME ROI ! LAISSE MOI RIRE ÇA SERA APOCALYPSE ROI DE MON CUL OUI!

- Monsieur ? Demande une femme habillé tout en rose et même ses cheveux "elle est probablement une grande admiratrice de Dolores Ombrage"

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Votre commande viens d'arriver...

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit plutôt ! S'exclame-t-il, Bon je te laisse deux secondes, je reviens tout de suite, dit simplement Azeri avant de claquer la porte au nez à Hermione

- MERDE ! S'exclame-t-elle avec rage

Notre séquestré attend avec beaucoup d'ennuie donc jusqu'au retour d'Azeri.

- Re ! Bon avant tout ne bouge pas ! Prévient Azeri

- Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vais pas bouger comme un petit chien-chien ? Non, mais... mmmm ! gémit Hermione avec une sorte de muselière sur ses lèvres

- C'est bien ne bouge pas, je mets le code et c'est bon ! Bon reprenons, je suis Jean-Marc Azeri et pour faire plus simple, je veux conquérir le monde et mettre Anthony Stark à terre.

Hermione le regarde avec rage, déjà pour la muselière mais surtout parce ce que le scientifique veut en finir avec Tony ! Son frère de cœur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va pas être long avec mon armée, cela va être deux coups trois mouvements ! Viens donc que je te présente les modèles des armures.

Hermione le rejoint en vitesse car si elle arrive à s'échapper, elle pourra d'écrire le plan et les armures. Elle a tant envie de retourné au près de ses amis et sa famille qui lui manque atrocement. Après quelques minutes de trajets entre les couloirs pour enfin arriver dans la salle de contrôle puis dans l'armurerie. Elle découvre avec horreur que les armures ressemblent deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Tony à part cette horrible couleur de violet et de marron, comment peut-on aimer cela ! Il est daltonien ou quoi ?

- Merveilleux n'est ce pas ? Demande le savant

- mmmmm, gémit Hermione

- Ah oui j'ai oublié, tu ne peux pas me flatter, taquine l'homme

- mmmm, gémit avec colère Hermione

Jean-Marc se contente de sourire et la visite se poursuit longuement et voir une éternité pour Hermione qui s'ennuie à poing ferme tandis qu'Azeri a l'air de s'amuser et se prendre la grosse tête de ses inventions qui a seulement piqué soit au S.H.I.E.L.D , soit au FBI ou encore les anciennes « œuvres » de Tony. Azeri laisse Hermione en plan comme d'habitude et sans surveillance pour se diriger dans les toilettes. Hermione en profite pour le suivre discrètement et pour lui donner un bon coup pied aux fesses du geek. Ce dernier tombe en avant pour avoir la tête dans les cuvettes. Hermione en profite pour tirer la chasse d'eau et prend ses jambes à son cou comme un bon serpentard en fermant la porte. Elle arrive vers l'ascenseur mais elle heurte quelqu'un. Elle voit avec horreur que la personne est la femme de tout à l'heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Hermione ne laisse pas le temps de la laisser continuer qu'elle court vers l'ascenseur avec espoir. Enfin arrivé, elle appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et espère que des fous comme Azeri ne viendrait pas dans son passage.


	22. Chapter 21

POV Loki, Severus, Ginny et Thor

Après avoir checher partout leur amie, Ginny et Severus commencent sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la nouvelle que va rapporter Thor lors de son petit voyage sur Midgard. Loki s'est montré affectueux avec Severus pour la faire oublier son inquiétude mais en vain.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, au moins elle n'est pas avec les Chitauris, tente de rassurer le prince aux filles

- Oui mais c'est trop long, ce n'est pas normal que Thor prenne tout ce temps ! S'inquiéte Ginny

- Les Avengers sont peut être trop heureux de le revoir et qui le retienne ! Tente Loki avec un sourire

- Loki ! S'exaspère Severus

- Mais Severus, je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état ! Cela m'inquiète énormément, allons sortir quelques minutes pour se changer les idées ! Propose Loki

- Si tu le dis, dit sa petite amie boudeuse

Loki la taquine un peu en l'embrassant le coin des lèvres de Severus et lui murmure des choses à son oreille. Severus lui fait juste un léger sourire en rougissant. Le groupe se dirige vers la porte lorsqu'un garde vient l'interpéler.

- Prince Loki !

- Oui, répond l'intéressé

- Je viens de trouver les livres que vous avez mis de côté d'un effroyable bazar derrière la dernière rangé...

- J'y vais dans l'immédiat vous pouvez disposer

- Bien Prince Loki, je vais prévenir votre père

- Si vous voulez, crispe Loki au nom de son père adoptif

Le garde s'en va ,laissant Loki et Severus et Ginny. Severus réfléchie toujours dans les bras de Loki et soudain un réalisation lui vient .

- Loki ….. le garde vient de nous annoncer qu'il y avait un bazar de livre …..

- Tu crois que c'est Hermione ? Interroge Loki

- On ne saura pas sans aller voir ! Propose Ginny avec de l'espoir dans les yeux

Le trio se dirige donc vers l'endroit que le garde a désigné, l'endroit sacré selon Hermione. Les livres étaient tous par terre dans un désordre monstre telle qu'on voit que dans la chambre de Severus « Et ! Ma chambre est rangé toute les semaines !"

- On dirait que les personnes qui étaient là se sont battu . Examine Loki « il devient Sherlock Holmes mon chéri ? »

- Où qu'on a fait taire une personne et qu'elle a essayé de se débattre mais vu les résultats je pense que cette personne n'a pas reussi .dit Severus espérant que ce n'était pas Hermione

En se dirigeant vers là où semblait commencer le bazar ils trouvèrent un livre que Loki a donné à Hermione ,Severus ramasse le livre et en ouvrant la première page du livre elle trouva le nom de son petit-ami et en-dessous se trouve le nom de Hermione. Severus se tourne vers Loki et le visage sombre et lui tend le livre. Après que Loki examine le livre, qu'il avait reconnu, puis il regarde Severus qui est restés planter là le visage toujours aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Loki s'approche de son amour et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler de cette terrible découverte tandis que Ginny reste choqué de cela.

- On aurait dû venir avec elle, c'est de notre faute, je suis tellement bien avec toi après tout tu es mon petit ami et Ginny à Thor mais Hermione n'a personne, elle a part la bibliothèque et ….

- Sev n'est pas de ta faute! réplique Loki, je ne connais pas beaucoup Hermione mais je sais qu'elle compte pour toi et qu'elle est heureuse que tu sois heureuse, elle ne voudrai pas que tu te blâme et tu le sais, d'ailleurs elle m'a menacé tu sais, si je te fais souffrir je vais souffrir encore plus…. qui plus sait si tu avais su que Hermione se ferais kidnapper l'aurai-tu quitter d'une semelle ?

- Non, je l'aurai enfermé ou je l'aurai attaché à moi même si elle m'aurai tapé sur le nerf et que ça ne lui plais pas non plus mais je l'aurais pas laisser et la personne qui l'a enlevé je vais lui faire regretter cher ! déclare avec détermination Severus

- Ça c'est ma Sev! sourit Loki avec tendresse

- Oui, elle va souffrir et regretter d'être né, continu Ginny dans une colère noir.

Le trio ne fait point attention à Thor qui arrive avec tristesse.

- Elle n'est pas avec tes amis, devine Loki en le voyant en ayant perdu son sourire

- Non, malheureusement, je vais voir Heimdall après, explique Thor

- Je viens avec toi, ajoute Loki

- Comme tu le veux, les filles vous venez je soupçonne ?

- Bien évidemment ! Répondent-elles avec évidence


	23. Chapter 22

*_* : pensé

POV Hermione

Dans le sinistre ascenseur, Hermione a fermé ses yeux pour tenter d'appeller ses amis avec espoir. Elle se sent, tout d'un coup, soulevé par une magie qui lui paraît familière. Elle commence à arriver dans la bibliothèque où la première fois qu'elle y a été, a retrouvé son amie, Severus. Elle prit son courage et part à la recherche de ses amis entre les immenses étagères, où la lumière ne pouvait percé les livres qu'avec une fine étroite lumière...

POV Severus, Ginny, Thor et Loki

Severus et Ginny ont commencé à mal suivre les garçons sans se faire soupçonner. Ginny regarde son amie.

- * Tu sens la même chose que moi ?* demande Severus qui fait un sourire rassureur à Loki qui la ragardait avec inquiétude

- * Oui, tu crois que c'est Hermione ? *

- * Oui, mais on ne peut pas la rejoindre maintenant malheureusement, avec les garçons, ils vont se demander quoi * ajoute tristement Severus

- Sev ? Ça va ? Demande toujours inquiet Loki qui s'est arrêté d'avancer et se dirige vers Severus

- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas pour moi

- Les filles si vous nous cachez quelques choses... commence Thor qui a rejoint Ginny et prend ses mains

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas Thor, on est juste inquiète pour Hermione, coupe involontairement Ginny

- Si tu le dis, ajoute Thor qui ne comprend pas vraiment Ginny

Loki regarde Severus un moment, malgré tout ses efforts, les yeux de Severus se ferment délicatement et la jeune fille part en avant pour finir dans les bras de son petit ami.

- Sev ? Sev ? Répond-moi s'il te plait !, commence à paniquer Loki en laissant sans y penser sa magie faire des dégats sur les vitres et la décoration du palais

- Loki, calme toi ! Intervient Thor en voyant son frère perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il se tourne vers Ginny qui semble ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Ginny...

- Désoler Thor... , murmure Ginny avant de rejoindre ses amies.

- Ginny ? Non, non, non... Ne me fait pas ça, s'il te plait, pleurt Thor en tennant Ginny dans ses bras

POV Severus, Ginny et Hermione

Ginny arrive dans la bibliothèque en tombant dans les grimoires et les romans. Elle se relève et voit Severus.

- Super ! Loki doit se demander quoi maintenant ! S'inquiète Severus

- Maintenant qu'on est là, on va chercher Hermione. On commence par quoi ?

- Les mangas sans doutes !

Les deux filles se dirigent vers le secteur manga avec espoir. Mais elles ne voient pas Hermione dans l'instant, en cherchant un peu, elles trouvent Hermione avec un manga dans les mains ( comme d'habitude quoi) à la seule différence, le nom de ce manga est Mirai Nikki.

- Hermione ! S'écrit Ginny en voyant son amie

- Ginny, Severus, vous en avait mis du temps! s'exclame cette dernière en levant son nez du livre

Ginny saute sur Hermione avant que celle-ci ne peut faire un autre commentaire

- Hermy, Hermy, Hermy... tu m'a manqué, tes sarcasme, tes blagues, toi, numére Ginny

- Tu es où ? Demande Severus, Qui t'a enlevé ?

- Je suis dans la tour d'Azeri sur Terre et Sif est dans le coup aussi !

- Si je la voit, elle peut toujours courir cette salope ! Dit avec rage Severus en imaginant un plan pour faire souffrir à mort Sif

- Sev ? Appelle Ginny qui se sent de moins en moins bien, elle savais que Severus et elle allais repartir

- Oui, j'ai senti, Hermione, à ton réveil tu va avoir malheurement une mauvaise surprise, annonce Severus en regardant droit dans les yeux de Hermione

- Si mauvaise que ça ? Demande-t-elle

- Oui, confirme malheureusement Severus

- Faites attention à vous, dit Hermione avant de partir dans la réalité


	24. Chapter 23

POV Ginny, Severus, Thor et Loki

- Severus et Ginny se réveillent dans la salle de guérison. Thor est au milieu des deux lits. Severus se redresse dans son lit à la recherche de Loki.

- Où est Loki ? Demande-t-elle à Thor

- Il est à côté de toi, sa magie qu'il a involontairement utilisé l'a épuisé, explique Thor tristement

- Il va bientôt se réveiller ? Demande-t-elle en se levant, se dirige vers son petit ami et lui prend sa main pour la caresser tendrement

- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous avez eu tout à l'heure ? Demande Thor

- Euh...*on lui dit?*demande Severus

- *vaut mieux leur en parler mais on attend que Loki se réveille * répond Ginny

- On t'expliquera quand Loki se réveillera .finit par déclaré Severus

- Je suis réveillé, murmure Loki avec peine

Les trois amis se tournent vers Loki qui vient juste de se réveillé celui-ci ayant l'attention de Severus, il la prend dans ses bras tout en restant assis sur le lit

- Est-ce-que ça va ? demande-t-il à Severus

- Oui ,Ginny et moi allons bien .répond Sev en tenant toujours les mains de Loki dans un geste réconfortant

- Bien parce que maintenant vous allez nous expliquez se qui se passe et tout de suite .dit Loki les yeux menaçant

- T'inquiète on va t'expliquer et pas seulement parce que la porte est fermé mais aussi parce que Hermione en a besoin .ajoute Ginny

- Hermione ? dirent en même temps Loki et Thor

- Oui, confirme Severus

Ginny explique la situation à Loki et Thor sous les commentaires sarcastiques de Severus ,une heure plus tard quand les expliquations sont enfin terminé ,un long silence suivit .

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? finit par demander Thor triste de ne pas avoir était mis au courant .

- On ne vous connaissait pas au début et on ne savait pas nous même se qui nous arrivait et aujourd'hui encore on sait pas pourquoi ,ni comment on arrive à le faire mais ça n'a pas d'importance …..l'important est de sauver Hermione d'un cingler nommé Azeri et de cette salope de Sif . s'enflamme Severus

- Si Hermione était là ,elle se foutrai de toi sur la longueur de ton monologue .sourit Ginny

- Oui et il est temps de récupéré notre fille ,Ginny

- Oui

- Attendez un seconde les filles! vous êtes sur que Sif est dans le coup ? Demande Thor

- Thor je sais que tu es blessé par le fait que je ne t'ai pas dit certaines choses mais je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant je te dirai tout même les secrets de Hermione .dit avec aplombe Ginny.

Thor s'approche de Ginny et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Severus finit par se tourner vers Loki avec un air gêné

- Viens on s'expliquera en même temps qu'on se dirige dans notre chambre pour préparé un plan contre nos deux cinglers ,Severus se tourne vers les deux tourtereaux ,rejoignez nous quand …. vous aurez terminez...

POV Loki et Severus

Loki et Severus partent ensemble de la salle d'infirmerie laissant les deux amoureux seul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout à l'heure, je ne t'en veux pas, comme tu l'a dit, il faut récupérer Hermione de ce fou ! Et si je croise Sif, elle va souffrir !

Severus et Loki arrivent main dans la main dans leur chambre. Loki se sent toujours fatigué mais ne dis rien et s'avance vers l'une de ses bibliothèques privées, prend quelques livres sur la magie de Midgard c'est à dire l'informatique enfin de se préparer pour le mieux contre Azeri. Severus tente de faire quelque chose mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Tu n'a qu'à essayer de contrôler le présent puisque tu peux voir dans l'avenir, propose Loki, je crois que j'ai un livre sur ça mais je ne l'ai pas encore utiliser

- Si tu le dis

Severus prend le livre que tend Loki et se met à étudier. Au bout d'une heure, Loki commence à avoir un mal de tête mais ne dis toujours rien.

- Tu devrait prendre quelque chose pour ton mal de tête, annonce tranquillement Severus toujours en train de lire le grimoire

- mmmm... je vais plutôt m'allonger quelques minutes, répond Loki, mais le lit sera sans vie sans toi, commence tristement Loki et lance un regard de chiot battu à Severus

- Loki va dormir ! Ordonne Severus qui a vu ce que va se dérouler ensuite

- Avec toi ! Insiste le prince avec un air boudeur

- Tu es chiant ! Cède Severus en prennant son livre

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Sourit avec fierté Loki

- Espèce de gamain

- Mais tu m'aime ainsi ma Sev, ronronne Loki

Le couple s'installe donc dans le lit. Severus est assise tandis que Loki se calle sur Severus. Cette dernière continu sa lecture, tout d'un coup, elle prend un coussin à côté d'elle, pose le livre et lance le coussin vers la porte. La porte s'ouvre au même moment pour voir Thor de l'autre côté avec Ginny. Thor se prend le coussin en pleine face.

- C'est pour quoi le coussin ? Demande Thor

- Pour le commentaire que tu va faire, explique Severus en caressant les cheveux de Loki qui dort toujours

- Mais quelle … Vous êtes en train de faire quoi vous... stoppe Thor par un légère baffe sur le crâne de Ginny qui a lu dans ses pensées

- Merci Ginny

- De rien Sev ! Loki dort depuis que vous êtes ici ?

- On peut le dire, Loki s'est tout de suite endormie dès qu'il s'est allongé

- Il a utilisé presque toute son énergie tout à l'heure, c'est compréhensible, argumente Thor

- Oui, je m'en doute. Je vais le laisser dormir.

Severus se lève avec délicatesse et décale Loki sur un coussin. Elle prend son livre et se dirige vers Ginny et Thor pour aller ensuite dans le salon commun des chambres.

- Comment va t-on retrouvé Hermione ? Demande Thor

- Plutôt comment y arriver ? Corrige Severus

- Comment ça « y arriver » ? tu sais où Hermione est détenu ? Questionne avec impatience Thor

- On sait qu'elle est à la tour d'Azeri mais le seul problème c'est où c'est ? Explique Ginny

- C'est à New York, pour être plus précise dans le quartier de Harlem ..., répond Severus avec son téléphone dans ses mains

- Tu a du réseau ? coupe Ginny choqué

- Non, j'ai juste la sphère de la Terre avec la carte des pays, des villes et même des quartiers ! Explique Severus en lui montrant son téléphone

- On a qu'à y aller maintenant ! Propose Thor

- Il faut attendre Loki et prévenir les Avengers car je me doute que cet Azeri va nous rendre gentiment Hermione, contre-dit Severus

- Oui, pendant que Loki récupère, je vais prévenir les Avengers, normalement cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, approuve Ginny

Thor se lève pour retourné sur Midgard en laissant Severus et Ginny à concocter un plan d'attaque sur Azeri et de cette garce de Sif en attendant le réveil de Loki.


	25. Chapter 24

Bonjour/soir! J'espère que vous aimez bien cette fanfiction! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette aventure!

Tout les personages appartiennent à Marvel sauf Ginny, Hermione et Severus.

Rappel des codes d'écriture:

"_" commentaires

*_* pensées de Ginny

Je vous souaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ( je suis désoler si il y a encore quelques fautes dans la fanfiction)

* * *

><p>POV Hermione<p>

Hermione se réveille assise au fond du sinistre ascenseur où l'on pouvait voir que la lumière des boutons des étages clignoter légèrement. La porte s'ouvre tout d'un coup pour laisser notre Hermione face à Sif.

- On se balade dans la tour ? Annonce tranquillement la traître avec amusement

Hermione lui répond avec un excellant coup de pied dans le nez de Sif. Et part en courant de toute vitesse vers la sortie. Sif, trop étonné de l'attaque de Hermione, ne la retient pas. Hermione court en toute vitesse vers la lumière du Soleil. Elle trouve une fenêtre fermé à clé, l'adolescente s'approche avec prudence, tout peux y arriver maintenant. Elle regarde dehors et remarque alors qu'elle est à New-York et elle peux voir la tour Stark. Hermione a les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'elle a du mal à croire de ce qu'elle voit. La vitre commence à trembler, l'adolescente se plaque sur le sol et rampe vers le coin d'un mur. Un bruit d'explosion rentent dans une des salles et la fenêtre se brise pour faire place à un agent de la SHIELD, Hermione ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, laisse l'agent s'approcher d'elle. Il se place derrière elle et tente d'enlever la muselière mais en vain. Elle le voit prendre un téléphone et appeler quelqu'un.

- Stark, tu peux passer ? Il y a une gamine avec une muselière que je n'arrive pas à enlever

- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite, répond le millardaire

Hermione sens l'espoir quand elle a entendu son frère de cœur au téléphone. L'agent reste avec Hermione tout en restant silencieux. Tony passe avec son armure par la fenêtre et voit Hermione. Il se tourne vers l'agent en lui disant qu'il pouvait partir. Tony s'avance vers Hermione en enlevant son masque et la prend dans ses bras.

- Oh Hermy ! Tu m'a manqué ! Ma petite sœur...

- mmmmm

- Ah oui, ne bouge pas je m'occupe de ça.

Tony se place en vitesse derrière sa sœur et avec JARVIS réussi à trouver le code. Hermione se sent enfin libéré. Hermione ouvre la bouche pour remercier mais Tony la reprend dans ses bras de fer et l'entend pleurer de soulagement.

- Hermione, ne me fais plus de coup comme çà !

- Comme si je l'ai voulu, répond Hermione, où sont les autres...

- Chut, Severus nous a indiqué le lieu où tu étais et on est tous aller.

*******************************************Flash Back********************************************

POV Thor et Avenger

- Thor arrive en courant vers la tour en quête d'aide. Tony lui ouvre la porte et le regarde inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Thor ?

- On a retrouvé Hermione, mais on a besoin de votre aide

- Je ferai tout est en de mon pouvoir pour la retrouver. Elle est où ?

- Chez un certain Azeri...

- Azeri ? Je le connais bien ! On a été dans le même université, je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui en est devenu...

- De toute façon, il a kidnapper Hermione

Tony le regarde avec les yeux assassins. Il quitte Thor pour mettre son armure, avant qu'il est franchis la fenêtre, Thor l'attrape.

- Lâche-moi Thor, je dois faire un coucou à mon cher ancien camarade de classe, dit avec ironique Tony avec rage

- Non, on doit agir ensemble, il n'est pas seul, il a aussi Sif...

- Il a réussi à avoir une copine ? demande avec étonnement Tony

- Non, c'est une chevalière d'Asgard, explique avec tristesse Thor

- Ah bon ? De toute façon, on aura besoin de ton frère et surtout d'un plan

- Oui, je vais chercher Loki et les filles

POV Severus, Loki, Ginny

- Alors, on trouve Sif, on lui fait voir dans ses pensées des horreurs... commence Severus

- Et si on trouve Azeri, on le castre ! Continu Ginny avec un sourire à faire peur

- Euh les filles ?

- Oui Loki ?

- Veut mieux qu'on trouve Hermione d'abord après on verra avec les deux autres, propose Loki en voyant sa copine et son amie partir à faire des plans plus maléfique et sadique que les un et les autres

- Oui, mais après... recommence Severus

- Tu fera ce que tu veux sur Azeri et Sif et si tu veux pour Sif je veux bien t'aider, coupe Loki

Tellement ils sont occupés à faire leur plan qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué Thor qui rentre et leur annoncer qu'ils doivent rejoindre les Avengers.

- À une condition ! Prévient Loki

- Quoi ? Demande Thor

- Tu ne me laisse pas seul avec Hulk ! Menace-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, rassure le blond en souriant

********************************Fin du Flash Back**************************************************

La bataille fait rage dans la tour, Hermione est avec Severus, Loki et Ginny qui sont partis à la recherche de Sif pour leur petite vengeance, et pour Azeri, ils le laisse à Tony et à Hulk. On peut voir Azeri avec son costume à en faire mal aux yeux qui tente de se battre contre Tony. Tony lui donne juste un coup de poing dans le casque et l'armure d'Azeri se décompose en petits morceaux. Hulk fonce sur Azeri qui ce dernier n'a plus rien pour se protéger. Comme pour Loki, Hulk prend Azeri pour le frapper brutalement au sol mainte de fois.

Sif se dirige vers une des armoires dans la salle des ordinateurs, elle ne se doure pas que Thor est là. Severus voit la traître et se dirige avec les autres dans la salle. Dès arrivé, Loki se dirige vers les armoires pour vérifier...

- Loki ! Fait attention ! Prévient avec crainte Severus

- Mais, non, ne t'inquiè...

Il n'a eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Sif sort de l'armoire avec sa lance pour attaquer Loki. Mais elle ne pervient pas car Thor a attrapé sa lance. Cette dernière le regarde avec terreur.

- Merci Thor, remercie Loki

- De rien Loki, dit Thor qui regarde dangereusement à présent Sif, Sif, je sens qu'on va avoir une petite conversation...

- Non, non, Thor, s'il te plait... supplie Sif

- Explique moi pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demande avec « intelligence » Sif

- Pourquoi avoir kidnapper Hermione et tu fasse ça

- C'est à cause d'elle ! Accuse Sif les larmes aux yeux en pointant du doigt Ginny

- De quoi ?! Commence à perdre patience Thor

- C'est de la jalousie qu'elle éprouve pour Ginny et pour toi... commence Hermione

- Vaux mieux pas que ça soit toi qu'il le dise Hermione, avertit Severus en regardant avec méfiance l'Asgardienne

- BON CA SUFFIT ! AVEC VOS HYPOTHÈSES VOUS ALLEZ ME RENDRE FOLLE !

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Dit Loki assez fort pour que Sif l'entende

- TOI JE T'EMMERDE ! S'écrit Sif en perdant son sang froid « à bon elle avait du sang froid ? Je demande comment ça va être quand elle piquera une crise avec Hermione... »

- Loki arrête ! Ordonne Thor

- * Thor ? *

Thor se tourne vers Ginny sans se douter de la suite.

- Oui ?

- * Je crois avoir compris pourquoi Sif a fait tous ça...*

- ….

Thor reste choqué en entendant Ginny lui parler sans ouvrir sa bouche. Il sait qu'elle a des pouvoirs mais ne se doutait pas de çà. Il tente de penser « ah bon il sait penser ? Bon d'accord j'arrête avec Thor » pour répondre à Ginny.

- * Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?*

- * Sif est tout simplement jalouse de moi, puisque je suis avec toi... je suis sincèrement désoler Thor... *

- * Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ginny ! Laisse-moi lui laisser une dernière chance pour rattraper ses actions. *

- * comme tu le veux, mais ne t'attend pas de grand changement *

Ginny coupe contact avec Thor. Loki lance, depuis le début de la discussion de Thor et Ginny, des regards aussi noir que la nuit sans lune à Sif. Severus et Hermione attendent le moins geste de la traîtresse pour l'attaquer avec les souris d'ordinateur d'Azeri.

- Sif... on doit se parler en privé deux minutes pas plus ni moins, annonce sévèrement Thor

Sif lui hoche avec crainte la tête pour approuver et sort de la pièce la tête entre ses épaules. Thor l'a suit en regardant Ginny en vitesse en lui faisant un sourire rassureur.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demande Severus

- On a qu'à aller sur ! Regarde tout ses ordis ! Répond Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux " Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas d'elle..."

- J'ai penser à autre chose... commence Loki en lançant un sourire coquin à Severus, qui cette dernière se met à rougir

- Non ! Même dans tes rêves les plus pervers, j ne le ferai pas ici !

- Mais Sev...

- Attendez ! Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ? Demande intriguée Hermione.

- …

- Hermione s'est quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas toujours... commence à expliquer Ginny en voyant les pensées de Loki et de Severus qui l'ont fait rougir

- C'est bon, je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Coupe Hermione en comprenant dans quelle sorte de pensée ont eu le couple

- Tant mieux car ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler, dit Loki

- C'est toi qui a commncé, ajoute Severus en regardant son copain

- On en reparlera plus tard, conclu Loki avec un sourire charmeur

- Mais oui, mais oui...

Thor et Sif reviennent enfin. Sif a l'air déprimé à mort et Thor, on peut voir sur son visage que ce qui va faire ne lui plait pas vraiment.

- Je vais emmener Sif à Asgard, elle sera juger pour les crimes qu'elle aura fait, explique en vitesse Thor

- Fais attention à toi, dit avec tristesse Ginny

- On va te rejoindre une fois qu'Azeri soit capturé, dit rapidement Loki

- Je crois que Tony ou Hulk ou les deux l'ont attrapé et lui faire ça fête !

- Tu crois ils auront besoins de moi ? Demande Loki avec un sourire de sadique

Avant que Thor ne peux répondre que Tony arrive devant eux fatigué mais fier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bambi, ce taré est entre les barreaux de la SHIELD

- Ne t'avise pas... commence à menacer le prince

- Loki ?

- Oui Sev ?

- Il est minon Bambi pourquoi tu le prend mal ? Demande-t-elle

À cette question, Loki regarde avec tendresse Severus qu'elle n'a pas compris l'insulte de Tony.

- Bon, on peut retourné à Asgard... commence suavement Loki en s'approchant de Severus

- Euh... je suis encore là moi, averti Tony en rougissant en ayant compris d'où en voulait venir Loki

- Et ?

- Il y a une mineur, déclare-t-il en montrant Hermione

- Et pourquoi je suis la seule mineur ? Demande-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver

- Tu veux qu'ils continues à se flirter ?

- Non, je n'est pas très envie...

- On y va ? Demande Ginny avec impatience

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Tony, on revient bientôt, annonce avec tristesse sa sœur de cœur

- Tu a intérêt à manger et à dormir, avertit-il, et toi Thor, si tu me perd ENCORE une seule fois Hermione, je veillerai à ta mort ! Menace-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Rassure avec maladresse Thor en se frottant le crâne avec gêne

Après avoir vu une dernière fois New-York, les robots piratés en arrêt, Sif, Thor, Ginny, Hermione, Severus « la meilleure pour la fin ^^ » et Loki partent pour revenir à Asgard.


	26. Épilogue

POV Severus et Loki

Dès leur retour à Asgard, Severus décide de prendre un bon bain pour se détendre de cette journée épuisante quand elle entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, elle lance un bref regard vers cette dernière et voit Loki en la regardant comme un malheureux. Severus soupire.

- Tu peux venir mais fait attention à ce que tu va faire, prévient Severus

- D'accord ! Accepte Loki avec un gand sourire enfantin

Et Loki se déssabille et se place derrière Severus en vitesse. "..." Loki câline Severus et commence à mordiller l'oreille de Severus, cette dernière se met à rougir et à gémir de plaisir. Le brun arrête tout mouvement « en lui mordant toujours l'oreille ! » quand il entend des pas qui s'approchent de leur chambre. Il allait continuer où il en était mais il entend la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir brutalement "Quelle délicatesse".

- Loki ! Severus ! On va faire une promenade avec les filles ? Demande Thor en restant sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre

- …

Severus n'ose plus bouger quand elle entend Thor

- Loki ? Sev ? Vous êtes où ? Interroge le blond « dans les deux sens, désoler je ne peux pas m'empêcher ! » en s'approchant de la salle de bain.

- Thor ne rentre pas dans la salle de bain ! Hurle Loki en voyant l'ombre de Thor proche de la porte

- Pourquoi ?

- On est occupé, explique brièvement Loki en rougissant

- Comment ça « on » ? ... à ok vous nous rejoignez quand vous aurez fini, conclu le prince en rougissant à la pensée de la scène.

- Oui, oui, ajoute Severus toute rouge de honte cette fois.

- Je vous laisse, annonce Thor

Thor sort en vitesse de la chambre et ferme bien la porte en laissant le couple dans la baignoire.

- Bon où on étais nous deux, dit suavement Loki en reprenant où il y en est

POV Thor, Ginny et Hermione

Thor rejoint Ginny et Hermione qui discutaient dehors sur un banc en or " tout est en or à Asgard ou quoi?!". Il est toujours aussi rouge de la scène qu'il a pensé.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui a Thor ? Demande Hermione qui sent la gêne dans Thor, Ginny se tourne vers le prince mais ce dernier lui met directement ses mains devant ses yeux

- Mais tu fais quoi Thor ? Tu me cache quoi ? Commence à s'énerver Ginny qui n'apprécie pas qu'on lui contrains d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Si tu le voit, tu va être plus choqué que moi ! Explique en vitesse Thor

- Et c'est par rapport à quoi ? Demande Ginny ayant toujours les mains sur ses yeux

- Severus et Loki ...

- Ok ne me dis rien de plus ! J'ai vu ce que Loki voulais faire avec Sev ! Coupe Ginny en rougissant encore plus que Thor

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demande avec innocence Hermione « c'est un petit ange innocent... »

- RIEN ! Répondent Thor et Ginny qui regardent avec crainte Hermione

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sev ? Si Loki lui fait du mal... commence Hermione « … avec des cornes! »

- Non, non rien de cela ! Ils sont juste occupé dans la … explique Thor avant de se faire stopper par Ginny qui lui donne un léger coup de pied sur son genoux droit

- * Si tu lui dit, je te castre et je te laisse lui faire un cour d'éducation sexuelle... * menace-t-elle les sourcils froncés

- * Elle n'en n'a jamais eu ?! *

- * Si avec Severus et Percy (« une connaissance ayant des traits en commun avec Percy Weasley mais sans l'intelligence ») mais cela ne s'est pas très bien passé... *

- * Ça veut dire ? *

- * Hermione n'a rien compris *

- * Ah, alors je me tais *

- * C'est bien *

- Vous faite quoi vous deux ? Demande avec impatience Hermione qui voit le couple se regardant pendant un petit moment sans se parler.

- Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas Hermy, rassure Ginny toute gênée

- Bon, Thor, tu disais ?

- De ?

- Severus et Loki ? Et ne prend pas pour une poire ! avertit-elle

- Ils arrivent dès que possible, tu connais Sev et Loki ! Ils se sont levés il y a peu de temps...

- Thor... appelle Ginny

- Oui ?

- On est en fin de journée, Loki et Severus sont déjà levés ! Fait remarquer Ginny avec un air désespérer

- Bon qu'est ce qui se passe avec eux ! S'exaspère Hermione qui veut comprendre

Thor et Ginny se regardent mal à l'aise. Ils ne remarquent pas que Loki et Severus arrivent en se tenant la main et Loki qui avait une marque rouge sur la gorge « Et non, Severus n'est pas un vampire » tandis que Severus avait une marque sous l'oreille « c'est bizarre, non ? ».

- Vous avez fait quoi vous deux ? Demande Hermione en voyant le couple

- ….

Severus a un sourire gêné tandis que Loki se met à rougir.

- Et c'est quoi à votre cou ? Questionne-t-elle toujours « même si on ne lui répond pas »

- C'est un suçon... commence Loki

- C'est quoi ?

- Bonne chance Loki, souhaite Severus avant de se sauver comme bon serpentard qu'elle est.

- De quoi ? Non, mais attends ! Reviens ici et tu m'explique ! Crit Loki en pourchassant Severus qui s'est sauvé en bouffant de rire.

POV Severus et Loki

Loki finit par prendre avec amusement la situation « ... » et pourchasse encore Severus. Mais celle-ci a senti tout d'un coup, un léger vide qui l'a fait immédiatement cesser de rire et elle s'arrête. Loki l'attrape dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur le creux de sa joue c'est à ce moment qu'il constate que Severus ne bouge plus. Loki se place devant elle et lui prend doucement ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sev ? Demande-t-il inquiet

- J'ai ressentis comme un vide à l'instant, je ne vois pas ce que cela signifie...

- Je crains que moi non plus, on va rejoindre les autres ?

- Oui, allons-y, finit avec tristesse Severus en tenant toujours la main de Loki

POV tout le monde

Quand Severus et Loki reviennent, ils voient Thor en tentant de faire comprendre à Hermione quelque chose, mais ne savent pas quoi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demande Severus en voyant la scène

- Thor essais d'apprendre à Hermy qu'est ce qu'un suçon, explique Ginny en vitesse en regardant dans les yeux à présent gris de Severus

- * Ca va ? Tu en fais une tête ! »

- * Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est peut-être un coup de blues * mentis avec perfection Severus en bloquant son esprit sans que Ginny le remarque.

Elle vient de comprendre ce que ce vide qu'elle a ressentis signifie, elles allaient bientôt revenir chez eux, d'un côté c'est super, elles pouvaient revoir leurs familles mais surtout de l'autre côté, elle sera séparer de ce monde fantastique et surtout de Loki, rien quand pensant à cela, elle pouvait sentir les larmes monter aux yeux, elle ne se rend pas compte que Loki l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Hermione qui a cessé de demander des explications à Thor, elle s'approche de son père de cœur et lui tapote doucement le bras.

- Ben, Sev, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je ressens que tu es triste, je veux savoir pourquoi, exige Hermione, elle regarde méchanment Loki, Tu lui a fait quelque chose ?

- Non, elle s'est stoppée et elle est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, résume-t-il

- Tu es sûr ?

- Il ne ment pas Hermione, intervient Ginny qui les a rejoint avec Thor

- Elle doit être seulement fatigué, propose le blond « des deux … euh, Ginny reste zen... je ne la fait pas ? (mine du non de Ginny) Tu es sûr ? Bon je ne la fait pas »

- Oui, rentrons, propose Loki en prenant Severus dans ses bras avec tendresse, Severus se laisse faire. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ils pourront peut-être lui donner quelque chose, vous nous rejoignez dans le salon ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas

Avant que même que Loki ne parte, il sent Severus le retenir.

- Reste ici Loki, je veux que tu sache que je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours

- Moi aussi Sev, mais tu dois être fatigué de cette journée.

- Je me sens partir, je crois savoir pourquoi, continu-t-elle avec une larme qui coule sur sa joue

- Quoi ? demande Loki en essuyant la larme sur la joue de Severus

- Je crois que c'est la fin de notre aventure ici, pleure Severus sur le torse de Loki qui se dernier, se met sur ses genoux à terre et réconforte Severus « sniff ».

Une lumière blanche commence à apparaître autour des filles, jusqu'à qu'elles soient aveuglées pa celle-ci. Elles ne peuvent plus bouger un seul membre et se sentent partir dans le vide, elles regardent Asgard, Ginny regarde avec désespoir Thor, Hermione trop étonnée regarde avec horreur la scène tandis que Severus regarde les yeux en larme Loki, ce dernier pleure aussi à grosse larmes.

Les filles se réveillent dans le grenier de Ginny où elles étaient avant de partir accidentellement. Elles se regardent intrigués en se demandant :

Réalité ou Rêve ?


End file.
